adonné de la chaleur
by the-other-em
Summary: Will is slowly gaining back his health but now a Ranger Assasain is threatening the safety of every Ranger! Ch. 10 is the fiery conclusion. Only an epilogue left! Conspiracy, Mystery and Angst :D R,R&R! Set after book 4
1. The Cold

**Disclaimer: Just to start us off on the right note I would like to say that RA is owned by John Flanagan and until I create something worth writing fan fiction over I cannot claim a written work. So you know the drill. Buckle down, relax, and enjoy my spasmic-tastic fan fic!**

**Author's note: Please review! I love them, no matter how vain and shallow that may seem…**

**Set after book 4 with no actual place in the books. So for all of you rusties out there. Will isn't a full-fledged Ranger yet, but he is in training. (there is 5 years between book 4 and 5. I love the author for all the FF opportunities )**

**So here it is! **

**adonné de la chaleur**** by AuthorEmilyRay**

"Are you going to bed early, Will?" Halt asked his apprentice who had already finished the dishes and was hanging up his mottled cloak. His apprentice looked over at him and grinned sleepily.

"Yeah. We have a big day tomorrow and I want to make sure I'm not yawning all through it."  
"Humph," Halt grunted his reply and let the boy go. It was probably best, thinking of a comeback he called out to the adjoining room, "Well maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't spend so much time smiling!" He heard Will snort as the bed springs creaked against his weight, which wasn't much Halt bemused. Maybe it was best if the kid slept. Heaven's knew the boy didn't really look healthy. He was very skinny and he hadn't grown in the time that Halt had had him as an apprentice. His time in the snowy mountains had taken their toll, especially his sick addiction to warmweed.

Halt got up from the table and stretched, feeling the strong muscles in his back protest as he bent backwards. With a satisfied grunt he went outside to check on the horses once more. They would be riding tomorrow, and he wanted to make sure that the horses were going to have a good night's sleep.

Tomorrow Halt was going to take Will to see Gilan again. They were going to ride out at dawn and stay the night while Gilan helped Will to "walk invisible" as Will entitled it. The boy was already very good at this, and Halt knew that he had begged for this trip not because he truly wanted to improve but that he wanted to see his friend. Abelard whinnied softly as Halt drew near, and Tug moved from side to side in a greeting dance. They were both still awake; the sun had barely sunk beneath the horizon, and there were still streaks of light playing off the twilight clouds.

Halt stroked the horses, and made sure there was enough water in their troughs. He patted Abelard one last time and trudged silently back up to the house. The moon was now spilling it's soft light upon the land, turning the forest into a magical illusion of black's and white's.

He crossed the threshold feeling the day upon his shoulders and decided to turn in early as well. Feeling the calm that came before a deserved rest he undressed and slipped into bed, hoping that tomorrow would be as good as Will had been going off about.

In his room Will listened as Halt's boots came into the house. He heard Halt stoking the fire to make sure that it would last the night, and then he heard him undressing and climbing into bed. He rolled over onto his side as Halt's breathing slowed to a steady rumble.

Finally he thought and moaned a little bit. He rubbed his aching temples and felt the pounding in his head subside a little. He didn't know why he felt so miserable. He pushed his fingers against his eyes, blocking out all the light from the moon and listened to his heart in his ears, beating to the rhythm of his pain.

He rolled over and covered himself with the blanket burying his frozen frame in the familiar sheets. He felt cold. Really cold. His headache had been building the entire day and had finally peaked during dinner. It took all his energy to gulp down the stew that Halt had prepared. For some reason his favorite dish tasted disgusting and he regretted eating it now, feeling it churning in his stomach.

If his headache would just disappear! If it would vanish then tomorrow would be awesome. But for some reason it wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

He rolled over onto his back, pulling his sheets over his mouth to catch the warm air in the covers. He felt better that way, at least he wasn't as cold.

Cold. It was a very strange feeling. Like all the heat had been sapped away from your body and the only thing left to give it was your soul. He could feel himself slipping away and wondered if he was losing his soul or if he was just slipping into unconsciousness. Either way he gladly welcomed the darkness.

* * *

"Will!" Halt called from the kitchen, "Will get out of bed NOW! It's time to go! I thought you were excited for this trip?" The ranger was packing last minute supplies. He really should have finished the night before, but he had been tired and there was time (especially since Will was so sluggish) to finish it now. Stuffing bread and a few apples into his saddle bag Halt caught sight of his apprentice stumbling out of his room, his pants on, his shirt untucked and backwards, and one of his shoes missing.

"Will!" He said, exasperated as his apprentice leaned up against the wall, a tired, blank look on his face.

"…what?" Will looked at him with eyes that spoke of a sleepless night. The large bags underneath them were purple, and Halt had a good idea of which one of them would be asleep in the saddle this morning.

"Rough night?" Halt asked. Will shook his head and said, "Nope. Slept like a rock."  
Halt wasn't sure if he was being serious or not but sent the boy back to his room to retry getting dressed.  
About half an hour later they were up and out of there, just as the sun was clearing the tops of the trees. Will groaned as the light poured into his eyes, and buried his head in Tug's soft mane. The older ranger looked over at him but didn't say anything, wondering what was going on with the lad.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at their meeting point and Halt started to prepare lunch, knowing that Gilan wasn't expecting to arrive until later in the afternoon.

He was pulling the food out of his packs when he noticed that Will hadn't gotten off of Tug yet. The little horse was standing in the clearing with his shaggy head tilted back to look at his master. Will was sitting limply in the saddle, his hands clutching the reins, and his eyes on some far off vision.

"Will?" Halt asked, bemused by the boys blank expression. The kid always had some sort of expression. Elation, Depression, mostly curiosity. Bored was a relatively new one. Especially when his eyes were so glassy…

Halt moved over and took the reins from Will's hands, "Will?" He asked again. The boy didn't respond. Halt moved his gloved hand in front of the boys face, shaking it back and forth. Will didn't react.

Halt took off his glove and felt the boy's forehead. No fever. He grabbed Will's shoulders and shook him. Will blinked but didn't break his gaze from the far away dream.

Halt finally pulled Will from the saddle and dropped him to the ground. It was a bit harsh but it worked, and Will looked up at him from the dirt, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Did- did I fall off Tug?" He asked using Halt's outstretched hand to pull himself up.

"Uh…yeah." Halt said, wondering how the boy didn't even know what had happened.

"Oh, sorry. I must have spaced out." Will laughed and put one foot in the stirrup, ready to mount up.

"What are you doing, Will?" Halt asked, crossing his arms and looking at Will.

"Getting onto Tug? We still have a long way to..." Will looked around and noticed that they were in very unfamiliar territory. The trees were much taller here, and from the shadows that the sun was casting it must be around noon. He brushed his eyes with a hand and looked back at his mentor who was standing beside Abelard.

"…How long have we been riding?" Will asked slowly, suddenly unsure of himself.

"About five or six hours. Will, what's going on?" Halt looked genuinely concerned.

"I just have a headache. I've had it since yesterday." Will hopped back down off of Tug and began to pull his things out of his packs. A small cooking pan, some wrapped meat, and a bag of tree nuts. This with Halt's vegetables would make a good lunch. But Halt wasn't moving to help him. Halt was just standing there staring at him, a puzzled look creasing his graying brow.

"Are you telling me that you don't remember anything that we've done today?" Halt mentally smacked himself for not checking on Will earlier. Silent rides were as rare as dinosaurs when Will was with him but Halt had assumed that Will was tired. So he hadn't tried to start a conversation. Now he wished that the boy would go back to his normal blabbering, question-filled self. Well, _almost _wished.

"I must have just fallen asleep." Was all Will could give him. He shrugged and started to clear a spot for them to set up camp. Halt managed to pull himself together enough to fix lunch, but his thoughts were constantly on Will. Was he getting sick? If he got really sick out here where would he take him? Going home would be miserable, but he didn't know any healers nearby. Gilan might know one but what would happen if Will got seriously ill? What if they were stuck here for days? Halt would have to leave him to perform his duties to the Baron. And then what?

During lunch Halt took note of what Will ate, or rather what Will didn't eat. The small amount of stew that actually entered his apprentices body was definitely not enough to sustain him for an afternoon of training, but Will took great measures to conceal the fact that he wasn't really eating anything. He kept spooning empty spoonfuls to his mouth and would actually chew the air before swallowing it.

Halt cleaned up after lunch and sent Will to go unpack his bags. But when he turned around he found Will leaned up against Tugs side his head in the crook of one elbow. He went over and touched the boys shoulder. Will's head jerked up and he looked wildly around for a moment before focusing on Halt.

"Are you really alright?" Halt asked.

"Yeah," Will lied, "I'm just tired."

"Well, why don't you sleep until Gilan gets here. I'll keep guard so don't worry about anything. You need strength for this afternoon, or every creature in this forest will be able to see you."  
"Are you sure?" Will eyes were beginning to glass over again and Halt nodded.

Will sank to the ground by the fire, wrapping his rangers cloak tightly around his small frame.

* * *

Gilan walked along the path, his spirits high. He wanted to impress Will, but knew that Halt was sure to foil his plans with his quick wit and sharper mouth. As he drew around the bend he slipped silently into the forest, making sure that he could see both Halt and Will. His older mentor was standing next to Abelard brushing his mane, and Will was curled up on the ground. If he could just get behind them before-

"Hello, Gilan" He froze in the brush, cursing Halt silently. He wondered if it would be worth it to keep going, or whether he should sneak around anyway- maybe he could still trick Will. The youth was still on the ground.

"Come on out Gilan. He won't see you anyway." Halt sounded tired. There was another feeling hidden in that soft voice… worry?  
Gilan stepped into the grove, his head slightly cocked, the question forming on his lips, but Halt beat him to it, "He hasn't been himself lately. I don't think he's feeling too good today." Gilan stopped and bent over the kid watching his eyes move behind his eyelids as he slept.

He walked over to Halt not wanting to disturb Will, "What's been going on?"  
"I don't know. Yesterday he seemed fine, maybe a little tired, but today he's been so out of it. He literally was in a trance riding Tug the entire way here. He doesn't remember any of it!"

"What!? Has he had anything to drink?"  
"No. I don't drink liquor and therefore neither does he. There would be no way for him to get it anyway. We haven't been into town in ages."  
"What else is wrong?"  
"He's complained of a headache," Halt tried to remember everything, "This morning he put his clothes on wrong, and when we got here I had to literally pull him out of the saddle to get him to come out of that daze. He's just- I don't know. I've never seen anything like this."  
"Well…," Gilan started, "Have you tried any kind of medicine?"  
"No… I don't really have anything anyway. Not for disorientation. I've got some stuff for fever, but he doesn't have one."

"Maybe I should look him over?" Gilan suggested. Halt nodded knowing that healing was always something that Gilan had excelled at, although he hadn't been able to learn much under Halt.

Gilan followed Halt over to where their friend lay, and sat down by his head. He pushed the bangs from the youth's forehead, and placed the back of his hand against the smooth surface. It felt normal. He moved his hand down to Will's cheek. Normal. Under his chin. Normal. He checked his pulse. A little slow, but Will was a very healthy teenage boy. His heart may not have needed to pump as much with all the physical labor that Halt put him through because it was stronger.

He did notice one thing. Will was shivering. His fists were clenched around his body and he was shaking like a leaf. It wasn't that cold out though.

Gilan took a hold of the boy's shoulder and shook him, trying to awaken Will. He slept on.

"Will?" Halt said loudly. Gilan knew that if Halt had ever spoken that loud to him then he would have been alarmed that there was a rock slide coming towards them, or something worse.

"Hey, Will? Time to train, Buddy!" Gilan tried to sound cheerful, although his concern was growing by the second. They shook him. Pinched his hands. Called his name. Nothing worked.

Finally Gilan propped Will up in Halt's arms. With a resounding crack his palm collided with Will's face. This seemed to at least arouse the teen. He kicked out with one leg while squirming in Halt's arms.

"Will?! Will, can you hear me?"Halt shook the boy, and his eyes opened to slits. Gilan lowered himself into Will's line of sight, "Hey! Are you ready to go?"

"…hummmifpholosal…" His eyes closed and his head began to lower into Halt's chest. The man shook him again and this time the boy sat strait up eyes wide, gazing strait through Gilan as his brain locked onto some unknown daydream.

"Will? Will?!" Gilan shook his shoulders as Will sat staring at nothing, "WILL!!!!!" he finally yelled into the boys ear. This got his attention.  
Will blinked several times, his longs eyelashes fluttering with the movement. He gazed around for a few moments drinking in the scene with his focusing eyes. First came the trees. Their lush green leaves bursting with sunlight, throwing it toward the unsuspecting shadows on the ground. Then with a rush that felt like the blood had left his head he saw two faces swimming towards him. One was the familiar stubble filled face of his companion and mentor, Halt. The other was of someone he hadn't seen in quite a while. Gilan was sitting next to him as he tried to piece together this puzzle.

He realized that Gilan had a hand behind his back and Halt had a good grip on his arm otherwise he wouldn't have been sitting up. He was so dizzy, and the sun from above hurt his eyes.

"will? caN You HEAR me?" The voice of Halt was coming in and out of focus along with his face. His head started to pound with a new ferocity and he felt wave after wave of nausea falling over him. He was going to be sick. He leaned over to the side and gasped as he felt his stomach contract, the small amount of food that he had forced down at lunch was about to make a reappearance.  
And then he was gagging, the feeling of his food burning as it moved its way up, and then relief as it finally came out of him. The taste was disgusting and it made him retch even more, until finally nothing more was left to bring forth.

He could feel Halt's strong hand rubbing circles on his back and a few moments later Gilan came with a wet cloth. They moved him a few feet away from the puddle of sick and helped him wipe out his mouth. He blew his nose, feeling the burn there too. The water from the cloth felt good against his skin but at the same time the intense cold from it made him shiver uncontrollably.

Gilan's hand was on his forehead, feeling for fever. But even in his confused haze Will knew that there would be no heat. He was way to cold for that.

The cold reached down far into his gut, pulling at his deepest most hidden insides, and froze them. It pushed it's way into the marrow of his bones and carved out new tunnels there. It slithered itself in between his gums and his teeth until they chattered. His head was splitting as cold fire sunk it's way deeper into his brain.

He was cold. Too cold.

"…Ha…lt…" the cold had frozen his vocal cords as well, making it so hard to even make noise, let alone talk. Halt was there reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't.

He had only felt this cold once before in his entire life and he knew exactly how to cure it. It was a cold that couldn't be cured with blankets or warm baths. He was frozen right down to his soul.

"I'm…really…"

"What is it Will?" Halt's face was sliding out of perspective, his world tilting as he sank to the ground.

"…I'm really cold"

**Author's note: AUUUUGGGHHHHH Okay so I never expected it to be this long. I just kind of started writing and it never stopped. Wow the muses must have been feeling generous today…  
I was reading ****Bedridden**** by ****Pendragon.P a s s i o n. and I came up with this idea. **

**It wont be like Bedridden because I already know that this won't be. I'm not rewriting their story- I just had this idea from their story. If that makes sense.**

**Anywho- I really like RA and I hadn't even thought about FF for it until I read Bedridden. I normally stick to HP, The Underland Chronicles, and Maximum Ride- but writing about Halt and Will was SOOOOO FUNNN!! **

**So as you can see I'm not completely caught up on my books. I think this is a little side story after Will and Halt get back to Redmont after book 4 (I stated this earlier).**

**Now I haven't read them recently- mostly because I'm waiting until I can get my grubby little paws on book 7+ (yes America- you suck at publishing Aussie books) to reread so bear with me when I get details wrong… :) **

**Yup yup! Oh and I'm hoping to add some Will/Alyss and possibly some Gilan/OC. I'm thinking about the healer? What do you think?  
**

**Ok so in my reviews I ask you for two things. What do you (like/dislike/wish you could improve) about my story, and if this was YOUR story where would you take it?  
Please give me ideas and critiques! I really appreciate you all for reading!**

**Oh and by the way if you are reading this author's note still you are probably one of the most patient and awesome people in the world!  
Lee **

**(\ _ /)**

**(O.o)**

**( )**

**Fat Bunny XD**

**P.S. If you haven't read .Passion.'s story yet. Get off your lazy boot-ay and go read it. It'll make your day!! I promise!**


	2. The Pain

**Disclaimer: I would greatly appreciate it if you would all stop stalking me. Yes, I can see you behind my neighbors mail box. Yes, I have seen your latest tweets. And NO! I promise for the last stinking time that I AM NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS SERIES!!! SO STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!!!! If you would like to stalk someone I'm sure John Flanagan is used to your type by now… go find him…**

**Author's Note- So all the wonderful reveiews prompted me into writing this a few days before I had planned to. This chapter is rated T just because I feel like it might be confusing and worrisome and disturbing…**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you guys!**

"_I really think we need to get going, Gilan. It'll be dark soon, and I want to get back as soon as possible!"_

"_I don't think we need to. I mean he's doing okay still. There's no fever, and with the medicine I have we can keep him relatively pain-free until tomorrow."  
"But what if he gets worse during the night? Traveling during the night is more dangerous than the day, and-"_

"_Halt, we need to let him rest. My herbs can keep him slightly sedated, but not completely asleep. I can't be sure that he won't be miserable during the trip back." _

Will could hear them as though they were through a tunnel.

"_What are we going to do if he gets sicker during the night?"  
"We can leave then. I think Will needs more sleep and the horses aren't ready to go again so soon. Let's just wait."_

Their voices were hushed whispers, but he felt like they were screaming at him from very far away. He opened his eyes lazily, taking in the muted light.

"_If we wait there is something seriously wrong with him, Gilan, you will regret it."_

"_I don't think there is. Maybe he's just exhausted. Have you ever thought that maybe you're working him a little too hard?"  
"Have you ever considered that a boy who is fine one day and deathly ill the next might not be okay? Because I have. There's something wrong, Gilan. I just know it."_

Will blinked again, feeling the rough fabric of a saddle blanket against his cheek. He was laying on his stomach, his arms splayed, with at least two ranger's cloaks piled on top of him.

"_I don't think he's deathly ill, Halt. Yes I agree that he isn't feeling his best, but without a fever and with no real cause I can't say that he won't just sleep it off."_

"_What if he doesn't?" _

"_Then we leave. Plus if he's feeling worse later maybe the trip back will just be a blur!"_

"_No. We have to leave __now__!" _Halt's voice carried further into his brain and with a jolt he rolled over and sat up, as if he had been electrocuted.

"Will!" Both their voices called out to him loudly but he wasn't interested in them. There was something else much more important unfolding in front of his eyes.  
A hideous monster, black and slick looking was looming over him. Spikes of shimmering ice shot out from its shoulders, glistening and horrible. It's teeth were made of icicles, the light behind its eyes was freezing. He tried to get away from it but his body wouldn't listen to him!  
He called out for help, his voice cracking in his desperation.

"_Will! What is it! What's happening to him?!" _Gilan's voice was close, but very far away at the same time.

The monster opened its mouth, spewing dark black ice from its maw. Will could feel the dread of touching it coming towards him even faster than the ice. If it reached him he would be finished.

He screamed as he felt hands close on him, grabbing his shoulders. He shoved away from him. They were holding him down as he jerked and bucked- trying to get away from the frozen death. He opened him mouth to scream, but it caught in his throat.

"_I think he's hallucinating!!" _He heard Halt calling to Gilan. No he wasn't! Couldn't they see it?! It was coming closer, the dark sleet spewing from its raging mouth. NO!

"_Halt! What's-" _Gilan's voice was cut off as the ice made contact with one of his feet. His whole body convulsed as his nerves exploded sending pain signals blaring their alarm towards his brain.

This time his scream escaped him- lasting and dreadful. The ice spread to his other foot, sending him into a frenzy. The pain was excruciating, blindingly tearing up his legs.

He gulped air into his burning throat, filling his lungs to the max before beginning to scream again. Halt and Gilan were yelling to him but he was beyond hearing their words. The ice was traveling incredibly fast up his convulsing form, digging deep into his body and pulling his insides into the open air.

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM!!!" _he could hear Halt's pleading voice pushing through the pain.  
_"WILL!!!" _Gilan's voice reached out to him and he went towards it, trying to get away from the pain, "_Halt, his legs are cramping up!" _

Tears streamed from his eyes as the ice moved towards his heart, engulfing his guts until they felt like they cracked and shattered. He shook with the force of the ice penetrating his lungs, and his scream cut off in a harsh crack.

"_We need help! I don't know what's happening!!" _His arms were engulfed in cold fire, becoming stiff as the ice finally started to enclose his head. His blank eyes rolled back into his head as he lost all reason to the cold.

"Will, Will, WILL!!" He could hear Halt more clearly now in between the waves of pain that rocked his skinny frame.

He knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed. He just couldn't put a word to the simple taste that was filling his mouth. It was just a memory though, and the taste of warmth was soon lost, mingling with the taste of iron. He spit blood into the dirt, and felt the strong hands lifting him and carrying him.  
The sensation of moving from side to side, the sweet smell of a familiar body, the long hair rubbing against his face. They were riding, and riding fast. He felt Tug's little body moving quickly under his, and no matter what good intentions the little horse had it made the pain worse. He cried out, tried to get away from the pain, but it pulled him down gluing him to his ride.

There were strong hands on his back, rubbing his cramping muscles. He cried, sobbed into Tug's mane as they rode off into the night. The pain wouldn't go away. He needed to be warm, but no matter where in his body he searched for it he couldn't find it.

Finally, thankfully, mercifully- after what seemed like hours of endless pain he felt himself sinking further and further into the darkness, until he cast himself into the dark rippling pool of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Will, Will, WILL!" Halt as his apprentice convulsed in his arms. Will had been screaming nonstop for the last few minutes and his voice suddenly gave out, leaving an echo of his cries to chase themselves around the silent forest.  
Will's body was covered in cold sweat and every muscle seemed to be contracting. He could see them bucking under his skin, moving at different tempos- like a strange and unearthly dance.

"Let's get him onto Tug," Gilan's voice was higher than normal and, looking up, Halt found silent tears rolling down his former apprentices' cheeks, as he tried to rub the cramps out of Will's legs.

"Okay. Is there a town near here?"  
"Yes to the north." Gilan picked up Will's legs, and Halt got leverage beneath Will's arms. As they picked him up Halt noticed that Will was trying to spit something out and saw blood leaking from the side of his mouth.

"Hold up." They sat Will back down on the ground. Halt forced his mouth open and checked. Will had bitten his tongue. Wanting to get to a healer as fast as they could, he decided to deal with it later. They moved quickly over to Tug and arranged Will on the saddle, laying across it onto Tug's neck. They made sure that his feet were securely in the stirrups, before Halt hastily gathered all of their supplies and stamped out the embers.

Then they were racing through the night, their horses riding directly next to each other, in synch, so that both Halt and Gilan could keep a firm hand on Will's back. Falling was the last thing he needed.

"Where is the town?" Halt asked.  
"About fourteen miles north of here. We'll be there before the moon comes out if we hurry." They pushed the horses harder into the night, barreling through the forest to save their friend.

And the night engulfed them readily.

**Author's Note: Okay so I hope that I made it clear that Will was **_**hallucinating **_** when he saw the monster. Or rather his brain was telling him that he was cold… lolz. ANYWHO- I really don't want any reviews being like 'what happened to the monster? Did it leave? Why didn't it attack Halt and Gilan??' so yeah. Please be more awesome than that- I know you can because I witnessed it after posting my first chapter.**

**Speaking of reviews… you should leave one. I love reviews but you know what I love even more? Critiques! When you can tell me WHAT I did wrong, and how to fix it then I am sooooo extremely happy. Then I won't make the same mistakes again and look like an idiot!  
Thanks so much for reading. The next chapter should shed some light onto what's going on in our favorite apprentice.**


	3. The Healer

**Disclaimer- okay once again we are at this part of our lives that we hate. I have to detach myself from the ownership of this story and you have to become disappointed in me for the lack of 'owner-ness.' I am sorry but I am a female up and coming author… not the awesome and beloved John Flanagan.  
(Oh, by the way these characters belong to him)**

**Author's note: Bored! Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! I am so bored. I am listening to Lacrimosa, wanting Orange Juice really badly and watching the snow melt outside of my window.  
So I wrote this. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

The woman sat leaning back against her chair, her long hair pulled out of the tight braid from the day. The fire was stoked and she was enjoying the warmth realizing that there was nothing to worry about, as all of the chores from the day had been finished. She relaxed thinking about heating some water for a bath. It had been a long day but not really a hard one.  
She had awoken at dawn, nauseas as normal, and made her way to the bathroom to puke. 'Good morning, world! Here's what I ate last night!'

After her stomach settled some more she went back to bed for a few minutes until her husband kissed her awake. She smiled as he pulled her out of bed. He had cooked breakfast for her, stopping over the fried eggs to place warm kisses on her forehead. He made her so happy! 

Breakfast was wonderful, as normal, and afterward he rode off to work on their trusty horse, Galeber. He was a smith in the next town over. She worked on cleaning a bit in the morning, feeling the nausea come back, but not overwhelm her.

Then afterwards she had checked her stores of herbs. She was low on violet, and mugwort. Her store of thyme could probably be restocked as well- it was almost empty. She took her herb basket, with the small stone pestle and bowl, and went to explore the hilly fields behind her house. The violet was easy to find- the small purple blossoms caressing the sides of the hills were abundant this time of year. She laughed as she saw a small rabbit looking at her, with what seemed disdain, as she picked the beautiful little flowers, and crushed them to go into her stores.

Mugwort was next and she spent a little time looking for it. The tall grass covered it well but her sharp eye soon caught some of the yellowish blossoms coming up from the erect red stem. She went over to examine them and found that they were indeed what she was looking for.  
She had then searched for Thyme, and found it with superior ease. The tiny little green shoots were in perfect condition and she collected as much as she could, and then headed back to the house for an early lunch.

After lunch she cleaned for a while but became tired so she took a short nap. She was awoken by someone knocking on her door. She had heaved herself out of bed and found a mother standing there with her little boy, who had taken a turn for the worse.

She examined him and made sure that he really did only have a cold. Then she gave the mother enough herbs for the rest of the week, instructing her on how to boil the healing tea. She then told the boy to get well soon and sent the family out the door. They were nice people and she didn't charge for something so menial.

The afternoon carried on in this fashion, with the towns people stopping in for her to check up on healing wounds, to get some more cough remedy, or to check up on her. She welcomed each visitor warmly, knowing most of them and befriending the rest. She was new to this town, but she was already finding her spot.

She was preparing dinner when she heard her husband walk in through the door. He was dirty and covered in sweat and she shooed him towards the washroom before he was allowed to touch her or the food.

When he came back, grease-free and ash-less, she allowed him a kiss on the lips before he started helping her prepare dinner. She snickered as he snuck mouthfuls here and there, and stopped his excuses by sneaking some for herself.

Their dinner was good, chicken and potatoes that seemed to melt in their mouths. She sent him to bed afterwards because he was yawning profusely, although she did enjoy his company, he wouldn't be any fun if he was tired and grumpy.

He laughed and kissed her belly, telling their baby goodnight. She listened to him getting ready for bed as she relaxed in the chair by the fire getting ready for sleep. She rubbed her swollen belly feeling the baby move around inside. He or she was going to be one lucky kid with such a loving dad.

She wanted to work on the baby quilt some more before going to bed. The sun had set and she had lit a few candles in the house, enough to light her way as she attempted to create something soft and warm for her soon-to-be child. But no matter how much she needed to finish that quilt the soft noises from the surrounding area pulled her into drowsiness. She listened to her husband breathing in his sleep, an owl hooted quietly outside, and she could faintly hear the wind dancing merrily through the trees.

She felt herself sinking deeper into sleep, lulled by the occasional nudges that her pride and joy gave her from deep within her. She chuckled softly as the baby started to hiccup, sending small spasms out of its tiny body. She smiled as the baby turned and finally settled down, and she closed her eyes. Content to rest for a while.

* * *

With a gasp the woman sat strait up in her chair, the quilt falling off of her lap and onto the dirt floor. She felt the hair's on the back of her neck prickle and she looked around wondering what had made her start like that. She didn't feel anything, see anything, and all she could hear was her husband's soft snoring from the next room. She bent down over her bulging stomach and picked up the almost-finished quilt from the floor, hoping that it hadn't been soiled.  
She stood up stretching and was about to fold up her work and head to bed when she heard it. There was a distressed whinnying coming from outside. She could faintly hear the sound of many horse hooves coming towards her cottage fast. She moved to the door as quickly as she could and looked through the small square window near the top. Through it she could see three horses galloping at full speed towards her house, which sat at the top of the hill. The moonlight showed two riders, and something on the third.

Realizing that the third figure riding the horse in the middle was a person she called to her husband and rushed out the door.

"Hello!" She heard a gruff voice calling, "Are you the healer?"  
"Yes!" He called back, "Come on up here!" The horses gained speed until they were directly in front of her, then they stopped almost instantly. A cloaked figure dropped to the ground and came from behind his horse, "There is something wrong with our friend." She gazed up at the slumped figure on the horse and realized with a start that it was a child!

"What happened?" She asked as he husband ran out of the house to join them. The figure sitting on the horse next to the boy spoke next, "We don't know. He started to feel funny early this morning and now he's a complete mess."

"Let's get him inside." She said before hurrying in to clear a spot on the table for him. She had a small fold up cot in the closet, but didn't have time to get it out. She grabbed her medicine kit from the closet and rushed back into the room just as the shorter of the men brought the boy into the room.  
"Just set him right there." They positioned the boy on the table, but it was hard. He was very stiff, as if all of his muscles were cramping at once. She noticed sweat had covered his whole body, and bloodied saliva ran out of his gasping mouth. She felt him up and down. No fever- just this strange stiffness, as if his muscles were locked into place. His eyes were squeezed shut and when she pried one eyelid open she was met with a dilated pupil. The eye stared blankly at her and the pupil didn't respond to light.  
She let it shut and started questioning the men who had brought him in. She noticed that they were dressed differently from people. Long cloaks of mottled grays and greens. The shorter one was older, his hair speckled with gray and his face stubbly.  
The second was tall, and lean with a clean shaven face and worried eyes. Both huddled over the boy who had shaggy brown hair, and a tiny build.

"First off, who are you and what were you doing when he became sick?"

"My name is Halt, ma'am." The older one spoke first, "I am the Ranger of Redmont, down south. We were headed up here to train with Gilan," He motioned to the second ranger, "When he started feeling bad."

"And who is he?" She kept her voice steady as she gazed upon the constricted child.

"His name is Will," Gilan spoke this time, "He's Halt's apprentice."

She took a hold of Will's forearm and tried to make his elbow bend, but his muscles were too tight.

"Symptoms?" She said, taking her listening cups out of her bag. She unbuttoned the boys shirt and placed the large end of the cup against his chest. Then she listened to his heart through the upright end. It was beating quickly, too quickly for someone lying so still. His breathes were irregular gasps, and every so often a deep hacking cough would issue from the teen's mouth.

"He complained of a headache, and he was dazed and tired for the whole day. It was hard to get him to wake up, and when he finally did he threw up. He hasn't had any fever and we let him sleep. We were going to take him back to Redmont in the morning, but he started convulsing and screaming so we came to find a healer…" He drifted off as the boy's head came up and then crashed back against the hard table. She hissed, keeping her curse inside, and had them hold him down. She looked down his throat, checked his reflexes, and felt for internal bleeding. There was something digging at the back of her mind, gnawing at her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was like she had seen this before and now it was blocked from her mind. And then it came to her. Visions of twisting bodies, strangled cries, and the feeling of helplessness. How could she forget?

"You said you were from down south?" She asked quizzically, wondering how in the world his sickness was possible.

"Yes. Redmont." Halt said, rubbing his apprentice's arm.  
She looked the boy over once more, moving down his legs and feeling the hard muscles underneath her fingers. It wasn't possible! Unless…

"And you said that he was perfectly fine before this morning?"  
"He was tired yesterday and went to bed early, but he looked fine to me." Halt said, and she tutted over the boy who was starting to move a little bit. If she was correct in her assessment he would soon gain control over his muscles and they would relax some, sending him into more seizures.

But she couldn't be right. Not if they were from Redmont! But the season was changing and it was becoming colder…

The boys body jerked and bucked under their steady hands, his muscles finally loosening enough for spasms to move from his brain. His breath caught in his throat, and there were a few dreaded seconds when the only sound in the room was the sound of his throat closing in on him. He gasped as it loosened, sucking in air and then cried out as the pain hit him again. His muscles began to tense again starting at his legs, and she placed a wet towel on his forehead, to help alleviate some of the pain in his head.

With a jolt the boys eyes opened and he stared blankly past her, to an unseen world.

She knew. When she saw his eyes, the way they roamed about their sockets exploring the unseen world, uncaring- unemotional, she knew.

She looked at the distressed men holding down their comrade and asked a question that Halt had feared she would ask.

"Has this child… ever been exposed to warmweed?!"

**OOOHHHH!!!!! DUN-Dun-dun!!!!! I know some of you were expecting it but I don't think all of you were! Anywho- I think I'll be updating soon, so never fear!! Anywho- does anybody have any good ideas for a recovery? Fluff, angst, whatever?  
Thanks for reading!! Do you know how to thank an author for writing? REVIEWING!!!**

**The button is below. It is white with green lettering. For further help on leaving a review please PM me. I will happy to assist you :)**

**Lee**


	4. The Remedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Although at 1:45 in the morning I feel like I rule the world… yeah…**

**A/N: So today was a really long day so here's a really long chapter. Review it or… I'll cry! And I know who reads my stories. It's all the awesome people listed below, and a few others that leave reviews too, plus a TON of people who are too lazy to leave me a decent review. I'll even take indecent ones… just leave your clothes on, and make sure to check your grammar. If I can spend 3 HOURS typing up ONE CHAPTER you can spend less than 3 MINUTES typing up a small amount of input….**

**Love ya'll really, but I am so tired…. College fair tomorrow… urg…**

* * *

The healer rung the cold water from the rough towel with hands that had seen many fevers. She folded it back up and placed it upon the sleeping boy's forehead. He shuddered and she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

By the time that she had loaded his body up with pain killers and muscle relaxers a harsh fever had claimed him, and she promptly piled the blankets on top of him as he fell into a fitful sleep. Fevers were good for warmweed victims. Anything like shivering that produced heat was good.

"So, Halt," She straitened and turned to the man who was behind her, and had refused her offer of a seat, "I'm sure you have many questions. Why don't I answer them before he wakes up again." 

Halt moved towards the boy, Will, and pulled the warm blankets up to his chin, "Is he going to live." His voice was quiet and calm, and she didn't know if she had imagined the edge of worry eating at the words.

She looked the man straight in the eye, blue meeting black.

"He should. But it won't be easy. For any of you." She turned and sat on the bench next to the younger Ranger, Gilan.

"So what's going on exactly?" Gilan asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Well to the best of my knowledge Will is having a relapse. Do you know how long ago he was addicted to warmweed? And for how long it went on?"

"It was last winter. I don't know for how long. Two months. Three?" Halt shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, and then regained his composure, standing tall (or tall for Halt) and still.

"So it was just one winter…. I would venture to guess that he hasn't been exposed to much cold since he left the North?"  
"Well it is starting to get colder near Redmont. But other than that, no." Halt said.

Gilan cut in, "I don't understand _why_ he's having a relapse. He was fine until the trip, right Halt?"

The grizzly ranger nodded, "Especially since he wasn't exposed to warm weed since he was weaned off of it last year."

"I have the answer to that. There are two parts of the warmweed that is addictive. The first part is more abundant and so it is used more often. The leaves come in plenty and most of the addicts in the North use this kind. The second kind is harder to obtain. It comes from the roots, and since the North's soil isn't very fertile the roots aren't very big, making them hard to get a hold on," She looked at the men that were hanging onto her every word, "Where was he introduced to the drug?"  
"A slave- barracks, as best as I can figure out. The story is a little fuzzy because he doesn't really remember much."  
"And you got him out of there? You were the one who weaned him off of it?" She asked Halt.

"Actually, no. There was a girl that had been captured along with Will. They escaped together and she took care of him until he could think for himself."

"So you would have no idea what kind was used…" She said more to herself, "Well it's quite apparent that he was exposed to the root at least once in his time in slavery last year. It's the only kind that produces relapses without actual contact with the drug."  
"How does that work?" Gilan asked.

"The root is more addictive because the muscles soak it up. Instead of getting filtered out of his body slowly like the leaf kind would, it stays hidden within him, and it could come back at any time."

"So this could happen again?" Halt's voice was louder than before and he looked rattled.

"No. Unless he's exposed to direct contact from warmweed in the future he won't relapse again. His body absorbed enough toxin to make him have a reaction like this, which will lead to his body going into remission, but he doesn't have enough stored for his brain to shut off completely- like a normal dosage of warmeed would. So for right now he has all the physical handicaps of someone who has been deprived of warmweed, without the mental ones."

"So is it curable?" Halt straitened the wet cloth on his apprentices' forehead.

"Yes it is. But I don't think you'll like it." Halt's dark eyes turned to her's and she could tell that his mind had already moved to her conclusion, "You'll have to put him back on Warmweed. It's the only way his body will be able to deal with this."  
"Isn't there anything else?" Gilan sounded horrified.

"No. If he doesn't get warm weed in the next few hours then his body will start to seize up even more. The pain will be too much and he'll eventually go insane and die. I only say this to you because this will _not_ happen to him while I am living and breathing. I know what to do for him and we'll do it. You just have to trust me."

"How do we trust you?" Halt sounded stricken, "We don't know anything about you!"

"I am Norah of Cliff-sparring, originally of Deltware up north. I've treated many people addicted to warmweed and have studied it immensely. I moved here because I met a soldier who was up north on duty, but when we got married I moved to his village," She motioned around her, "And now I'm here. And I know that I can take care of Will, as if he were my own child." She moved her hands to showcase her stomach, knowing that normal people went gaga over babies. Even unseen ones.

The men stared at her and her awkward moment was broken by a hoarse voice whispering, "Halt…"  
They turned to find Will with his eyes cracked staring up at his mentor through his blurry fevered fog.

"Will. Don't try to speak. We're trying to figure out what's going on but I promise that we'll be here." Gilan's reassuring words were exactly what Will needed to hear, and Gilan knew that Halt probably couldn't bring himself to say them, no matter how much the gruff ranger wanted to.

"You're going to be fine, Will." Halt said and moved some hair out of the boy's face. Will accepted this and his eyelids drooped close as the darkness over took him once more.

"I'll do it." Halt said after a minute of staring at his apprentice.

"You'll try the warmweed?" Norah asked, feeling happy that they were accepting her as well.

"I made a promise just now. Will is going to be fine, I swear it upon my silver leaf." Halt said.

"Mine as well." Gilan said touching the small emblem hanging round his neck.

"I know that you need to get back to your Fief, Gilan, but if you could help me get Will back to Redmont that would be great."

"Actually Crowley gave my fief to my apprentice…"  
"Wait… what!?"  
"I had an apprentice for a month or two recently. His mentor was killed during the fighting last year and I just finished his training. It wasn't a big deal."  
"I was talking about Crowley." Halt said, amazed that so much had happened in his former's apprentices life that he had been unaware of.

"Well it was technically my idea to let Rodger, that's my apprentice, take over the fief. I mean he was ready to graduate and no one wanted to retire so I gave up my spot. I thought that I would travel some, run errands, hang out with Will and you. And now I get to!"

As the men talked Norah had gotten down into her medicine cabinet and was rustling around near the back for a jar of something that she had never thought she would need again. She came back up with the jar of green mushy leaves floating in a pearly substance. She shook it and watched the warmweed dance dizzyingly through the liquid.

"Here it is!" She said breaking through Halt and Gilan's mental battle of the best. Will mentally leaping out of the nest on his own, and Halt mentally wanting to know why a bird without the proper training would do something like that.

"What do I do with this?" Halt said as she pushed the heavy jar into his hands.

"It's warmweed. You feed it to him." She said watching the horror spread across Gilan's features.  
"You can't be serious! I mean if we give that to him then he'll be all spacey all the time and he'll have no emotion! How can warmweed be the only answer?"

"When your body is hungry what does it do?" Norah asked him.

"My stomach rumbles?"  
"Exactly! Your body cries out for what it needs and you satisfy that need. It's the same concept with Will. His body has had a taste of warmweed and now it is hungry for more. If you give it to him he'll stop being in pain."  
"But," Gilan seemed to be collecting his thoughts, "If we give it to him won't his body just store it up again for next winter? So this is a never ending cycle."  
"Yes that would normally happen, but I've looked at every piece of the warmweed. It's all leaves, no roots. Plus- you see this substance that it's been stored in? It's a special mixture of goat's milk, herbs, and pain relief that will extract any remaining warmweed from his muscles. So whenever you've finished weaning him off of it this time- it'll be gone for good."  
"So how long will it take him to get off of it? Till the end of winter?" Halt asked, shaking the jar to make the contents swish around gently.

"I don't think it will take that long, but it's really up to Will. If you run out of that then please don't be afraid to come back for more. I think I can whip up some more if you need it." 

"So how do I give it to him?" Halt said, slightly unscrewing the lid and sniffing the contents. His face screwed up as the smell of old milk hit his nose. He quickly closed the lid.

"Well the first time you may need to direct him, especially if he can't move his arms on his own. It goes under the tongue. Then his body will take over from there."  
"And how often do I give it to him?" Halt wasn't looking at her, but at his apprentice's sleeping face.

"He'll probably need quite a lot to begin with. Every dose is just a pince, never more than that. Then as the days and weeks go by make sure that you are giving him less warmweed over longer amounts of time. You'll be surprised by the results. When he starts to wake up- you'll know that everything was worth it."

"Okay so what do I do if he gets a lot worse. What if he never comes out of it."  
She was silent, not really wanting to tell the two men what she had seen and worked through.

"Norah?" Gilan asked.

"Sorry. I was just remembering something. What if he never wakes up? Well, that is a possibility, but since he responded so well to treatment last time I don't have many worries."  
**  
**"So I'll give it to him tonight?" Halt asked, sounding resigned.

"Yes. After you let him have some he'll relapse completely and he'll fall asleep into that dream world again, I'm afraid. But you have to remember that he'll get through it."

Her husband came in carrying the cot. "I'll go get the other ones from the barn." He went outside as Halt and Gilan moved Will from the table to the cot, trying not to disturb the blankets piled on top of him.

Her husband came back as she was checking Will's vitals one more time, two cots in tow. He set them up and found sheets for both. Gilan and Halt thanked him and he went back into the bedroom, knowing that it was safest to stay out of his wife's work while she was concentrating. She would call him if she needed him.

After Norah had checked Will over she told Halt that he should be waking up soon, "The pain reliever should be wearing off so he'll be awake. It's best to explain everything then and let him do as much as he can in the process." She motioned towards the warmweed, held securely in Halt's hands.

"Alright. Thank you for everything, Norah." Halt seemed to have trouble with the last words, as if he didn't say them very often, and she knew that he was being very sincere.

"You're welcome. If you guys need anything during the night, don't be afraid to holler."  
She made her way into the bedroom, rubbing her aching back and praying that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

The warm sheets were spread over his body, yet his small frame shook as if they were made of ice. To Will it felt like they were and the wet cloth on his forehead was like an icicle stabbing directly into his brain. He was disoriented by the pain for a full minute before he felt himself crash back into reality.

His eyes flew open and he gasped as his whole body throbbed in pain. He could see two figures hovering above him, but he couldn't make them out. It wasn't until they began talking to him that he realized that it was Halt and Gilan.

"Ha, hn." He tried to speak as the pain clenched at each individual muscle cell.

"WilL. CaN YOu heAR Me?" Halt's voice was going in and out of focus again, but after a little while it leveled out, "Will? I have something to tell you. If you understand me blink once."  
Will slowly let his eyelids shut and with great efforts pulled them back up.

"Will," Halt started but he had to stop as he thought about what to say to the boy, "Will, you know that you are sick, right?"  
Another blink.

"Well the doctor says it's because of the warmweed from last year. She says you are having a relapse."  
Will's eyebrows came together in confusion, "….Re…lap…se….?"

"You're addicted again," Halt looked more sad then he had ever seen him. Somehow this last news wasn't really sinking in. Addicted? To warmweed? But he hadn't even had any!

"…no…m'not…" Will said, not knowing what else to say. His teeth were chattering and he felt like he needed to vomit again, but he held it in wanting to hear what Halt was saying.

"It's because it's colder now and your body released some stored up warmweed into you system." Halt's words were starting to make more sense, "You'll have to go back on warmweed," What!? How could they do that? "We'll take care of you." He would just be a burden! "You'll get through it." A single tear leaked out of the corner of Will's eye and traced a cold trail down to his ear.  
He wanted to scream at the world about how much he hated this! How much he _hated_ it! He wanted to scream until his vocal cords broke, but the best that he could manage was, "I can't"  
Halt sat next to him as he cried, and Gilan knew that he should clear out. Will and Halt were sharing something that one apprentice and mentor should share, and Gilan knew that Halt would be able to find the right words without him. Somehow.

He walked out the door to go check on Tug, Abelard, and Blaze as Halt began explaining everything to Will, his voice trying desperately to disguise the sadness that was overtaking him.

***

Will's tears were dry and he was sitting up against the pillow, his small chest rising and falling as he gasped through the pain. He didn't want to take the warmweed, but he knew deep down that it was the only way to stop this distortion of his body.

"Are you ready." Halt asked with what seemed like gentleness in his voice. This was it wasn't it? The ledge upon which you see who your real friends are? Family even? He looked at Halt and nodded, feeling more fear curl into the pit of his stomach.

Halt reached down underneath his chair and brought up a jar of green and white. As he unscrewed the lid the smell his Will's nostrils like a stampeding herd of boars, and he really did retch, hanging his body over the side of the cot, clinging onto the metal frames with white knuckles. Unfortunately nothing came up to relieve him of the intense need to empty his stomach, and he dry heaved for a while as Halt fished around in the jar for a few of the leaves. He screwed on the lid, and the smell dispersed as Will body stopped heaving.

Halt helped him straiten on the bed and placed the wet plant into his fingers. Will stared at it. The leaves that could seal his doom. They had once already claimed his body and soul, and he had fought them off, but this time was different. He looked up at Halt with fear brimming along with tears.

"What if…?" He couldn't make himself say it.

"Will," Halt knelt down next to him, "You are the most important person in my life, and I would go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe. I promise you. One ranger to another- you will wake up. And Gilan and I will be there waiting for you."  
Halt's hand closed around Will's and he helped the boy raise the leaves to his mouth. Will looked at Halt as tears of frustration, pain, and fear fell down his cheeks. Then slowly his mouth opened and he accepted the green, feeling the familiar texture against his tongue. He rolled it around for a second before allowing the warmth to be pushed under his tongue.  
He realized a little guiltily that he felt really good. So warm and satisfied. The relaxing fire was slowly seeping down his throat, coating his insides, and spreading down his legs. The raging fire soothed his aching brain of the ice and his eyes grew heavy as he felt Halt pushing him back onto his pillow.

He watched Halt's face and could have sworn he saw a tear tracing down from the dark eyes, and disappear into the stubly beard which seemed to be graying as he watched. Actually everything was slowly draining of color as if all the hues in the room were melting away like paint.

He was distracted by a strange buzzing in his ears which turned into a gentle whoosh. He was reminded of the ocean and with a smile he shut his eyes and let the waves carry him out into oblivion.

* * *

**OMGee-wilikers! It's one-thirty in the morning!! URG I AM SO TIRED! AND I HAVE A COLLEGE FAIR IN THE MORNING! :( **

**Sorry I didn't post/write this earlier. I found out today that my mom wasn't just reading my day book (diary/journal/creative outlet) but she had made copies of some of my more private writings and was carrying them around. **

**Yeah not a good day for me. So I went to the movies with a friend. Saw Princess and the Frog for the second time this week. It's still good, but I cried at the end-again.**

**Anywho- what did you think of the new chapter? Like it? HATE IT? Want to burn me at the stake (I swear my name isn't Joan!) LEAVE A REVIEW AND I MIGHT LET YOU USE A REAL CAMPFIRE!!**

**Oh and thanks so much to MossflowerSquirrel for Norah's name and for extra help on my story! You rock!**

**And another thanks for the help to flaminglake, Pendragon. P a s s i o n., Spritesinthewater, Rowena Renee, and Collins. You guys are the bee's knees!  
**

**Until next chapter- goodnight.**

**Lee**


	5. The Calling

**OMGee-wilikers it has been a really long time since I sat down and wrote fan fics. I've been working on my "real" book as of late and have not gotten around to updating any of my stories. I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter- sorry it took so long to come out!**

Oh and if you feel the need to leave a review please leave something more than (and I quote) "nice story" While this is giving a 'review' I'm not sure that it is beneficial to my writing. I don't feel motivated to write more just because you took the time to write two words.

**Thanks to all of you who have continued to support and follow my story! Thanks to Alyss Mainwaring, Ariel Lazarus, Boann, FlamingLake, Gun Toten Girly, Katy did 50, KenshinnXX, Konya X3, Maculis, MagisterAkane, MidnightSparrow-Wings, MossFlowerSquirrel, Pendragon. P a s s i o n., Rowana Renee, ROXY200, Shebacatb10, Spookisapuppy, Spiritesinthehouse, StarCrazy101 and Vincent's Valentine.**

**Without Further Ado: Chapter 5 of adonné de la chaleur**

* * *

"Halt?" the voice behind the ranger surprised him and he looked up from the abyss in his tankard, still wondering where his ale had gone so quickly. He gazed blearily at a tall form and he realized that Gilan was standing there, watching his mentor in concern.

"What?" Halt said looking back into his empty glass.

"Halt," You really need to get some rest, "Will is not going anywhere so it would do you best to-"

"Will needs me Gilan! I can't just leave him!" He wasn't sure if this was true anymore. The boy didn't seem to need anything lately… except the warmweed, but in his mind the only thing keeping him connected to his apprentice was the steady doses of the drug. Will had been in a cycle of staying asleep for most of the day and waking only to demand more warmweed with his piteous moans.

Norah said that this was normal and it was good that he was getting rest, but Halt had not found pleasure in sleep. The few times that he had drifted off he had managed to crawl into a nightmare before Will's pleading protests brought him crashing back into reality. Gilan wanted to help as well, but Halt told him to help Norah and her husband, since neither of them could really do anything for Will other than just be there.  
While Will slept Halt thought. Mostly about Will and what would happen to the lad, but he thought about other things. He thought about his fief, wondering how Redmont was doing without them. He thought about what Crowley would say if he learned about Will's addiction. He wondered if this would ruin Will's chances at becoming a Ranger. But mostly he wondered if his apprentice would live.

He already looked dead. Pale, sweat-dried skin was pulled across cheekbones that seemed to protrude more and more each day. Breath that came so slowly and shakily that it seemed to be moving in and out of the lungs whenever it wanted to. And the eyes, glazed over and hazy but with a deep hunger lying far beyond the reaches of the light.

"Halt?" Gilan said again, this time touching his mentor's shoulder, "Halt. I know you must be exhausted if you have to resort to drinking." He gently pulled the tankard from Halt's grasp and went to wash it out. Since Norah had many patients her husband had designed and built a basin that held water brought in from a pipe. Then at the turn of another lever it would drain. Gilan wished that Halt would splurge and build one of these because it looked like he would be hauling a lot of water in the near future while Will was out of commission.

When he had finished washing out the glass he went back to Halt, who hadn't moved from his seat. He went to pull Halt up forcibly and noticed that his head was rocking forward in sleep. He sighed and helped Halt into the cot next to Will's. Halt barely protested as Gilan pulled the sheets over his fully clothed body, and was sound asleep as soon as Gilan moved away.

Gilan, out of errands to run for Norah, replaced Halt in the chair next to Will, straitening the boys' covers as he did so. Will shifted a little underneath the sheets and suddenly his eyes flew open. He didn't look surprised, his face completely blank, but Gilan felt as if Will was staring directly into him. The eyebrows above the staring eyes contracted, twinged a little as Will slowly took in his surroundings.  
He sat up slowly, and pushed away the covers with hands that weren't quite in synch with his muddled brain.

Gilan reached under the bed for the jar of warmweed, but to his surprise Will didn't seem to want it. Instead of protesting weakly until the mushy plants were placed in his hands he got up and wobbled for two steps before collapsing against Gilan, who had been waiting for something like it to happen.

After he was up righted he continued on his dizzying stumble until he made it to the doorway.  
"Will?" Gilan said hesitantly, not really knowing what was going on, "Will, where are we going?"

The boy didn't answer, but instead walked straight out into the mud made from the fresh rain. His bare feet squelched in the sticky mess, but he kept walking, Gilan in tow. He made his way towards the barn where Tug's frantic whinnies could be heard even from the house.

_Of course, _Gilan thought as Will entered the door, pausing to lean on the frame for a moment before tottering into the cool darkness. _He must have heard it from the house._

When Will finally stumbled into Tugs' stall the little pony was pulling at his tether, straining to reach his charge. Will reached a shaking hand toward Tugs' muzzle and the horse nuzzled into his cold fingers.

Will collapsed against Tugs' neck, and they sunk down onto the sweet smelling straw Tug gently guiding his friend to the ground. Tug sniffed around his hair and neck, but snorted when he reached Will's mouth- registering the strange and new smells. The little horse nickered and chewed on a bit of Will's hair, playfully but the boy didn't respond. Tug snorted again as Will's head sunk down to rest on the horses strong little back, and Tug gave up accepting Will for what he was. Tug laid his head on one of Will's leg and shut his eyes as well.

Gilan, a little dazed and very confused, watched the scene with a strange feeling in his gut. For some reason he knew that it would be okay. Will would make it out of this. Not because of some prophetical knowledge that possessed him. Not because he hoped that it would be true. No. He knew that in the end, when ever that day would come, Will would find his way back to them. Gilan knew it because Tug knew it; and Tug was never wrong. If he believed that Will was still in there somewhere then there should be no reason to be anxious about their future.

The sweet moment was interrupted by his abrupt worry at what Halt would say seeing his sick apprentice lying in the barn with nothing but a shirt and pants on. Gilan laughed a bit imagining Halt's face and decided to let Will lie where he was. He pulled off his cloak and placed it gently around the boys thin shoulders, and lay down next to him. He leaned against Tugs soft belly and was comforted by the warmth of the small animal that had given him such hope.

* * *

**Halt: "Huh!? Will!? Gilan!!?? Guys!!!??? WHERE ARE YOU TWO!!!!$&##$^&#!32^G$%42F%W%3278(*^% (INSERT SUPER SECRET RANGER SWEAR)!"**

* * *

**Urg so really short chapter! But remember that I am trying to update my other ones too, so be kind to me!!  
Okay so please leave a review as always! :)  
Love ya'll so much!  
Lee**


	6. The Twist

**Disclaimer: Grr you guys! If I owned the world I still wouldn't own THIS world—which makes me sad and a bit angsty.**

**A/N: You are all awesome and patient! If you want to chew me out for procrastinating then please do so in a REVIEW!  
Love ya'll!  
Lee**

****

The slow plod of the horses' hooves lulled Gilan into a stupor. He wondered blandly if he should be on the lookout, as Halt seemed to be busying himself keeping Will in the saddle.

"How are you doing over there?" Halts' tired voice pulled him out of his trance.

"What? Huh, oh I'm fine." He shook himself and sat up straight in the saddle, scanning the surroundings quickly. The horizon was clear and empty, not a tree in sight. They had been riding for only a few hours and already Gilan was wondering if they would be arriving in Redmont soon.  
The long hours taking care of Will and the sleepless nights worrying over him had taken their toll. He looked over at Halt who was holding on tightly to Will's waist as the boys' head cradled against his chest.

His older mentor glanced over at him and he saw the fatigue in his eyes.

"Do you need a break?" He asked Halt but the ranger shook his head.

"I just want to get home."  
It was silent for quite some time as Gilan remembered the last few weeks living with Norah an her husband. They weren't easy, but at the same time they definitely weren't like living as a ranger. He felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he remembered Norah doting over Will and Halt's eagerness to help. If Will could only see how protective Halt really was…

His thoughts were cut off as they rounded the bend and Halt's cabin. He pulled Blaze to a stop as his mouth dropped open. He slowly turned to Halt who seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. His eyes were wide and his mouth a tight line as his nostrils flared wildly. Will, of course, was oblivious.

Gilan turned back towards the cabin that seemed to have transformed in their absence. The small dirt path leading to the house from the stable was now lined with rocks of every shape and color. There were flowers planted in neat spaces by the porch, and the windows and door trim had been painted white. The grass was cut—and evenly too! But the most stunning addition to the house was a giant green sign reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILL!'that hung down from the roof and stretched all the way across the porch.

Gilan thought he heard a hushed "Hell" as he led Abelard forward, Tug following. As they drew closer to the cottage Gilan felt as though he was in some kind of dream. He had never—in all of his visits, seen Halt's cabin look so nice. It was almost too nice for a Ranger to live in. Especially a ranger like Halt…

"Gilan. I need you to take Will and go into the barn. This might take a while."  
"What might take a while?" Halt shot him a look but he held his ground. Gilan thought he heard Halt mutter "Apprentices" under his breath but once again he wasn't sure.  
" I believe that Will's friends are under the impression that he is in the mood to have a birthday party, but I don't think he's ready for company quite yet." He handed Tug's reigns over and dismounted from Abelard; who walked towards the stable on his own.

"Wait… they're here? It's his birthday! _Today?"_

"Too many questions Gilan… yes, they are here," Halt pointed to a few other horses tied to the water trough, "and No it's not his birthday today—it was a week ago. I suppose they got the message that we were coming back and didn't realize the reason's why we had been delayed in the first place…"  
"But why couldn't Will see them? It would probably be good for him to meet everyone—maybe one of them could jog his memory?"

"I don't think he would want them to see him like he is. He's not himself and he wouldn't want them to remember him like this. I don't know if this whole party is a good idea…he looks very tired." Halt pulled his youngest apprentices' bangs out of his face to reveal his cloudy brown eyes that stared into nothing.

"So what are you going to tell them?"  
"The truth."

"But we want to see him!" Alyss said sounding more and more like Pauline as the conversation went on.

"Halt—we don't care if he's limbless with a speech impediment! He's still our friend." Jenny said, passionately.

"Certainly," George said, looking over at Jenny, "He's been our brother for forever!"  
"I understand that, but you have to realize that he's sick." Halt tried to reason with the teens, but seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

"What I don't understand is why you never mentioned this before. In your letters you mentioned that you had been delayed and now all of a sudden Will is too sick to even see us!"  
"I didn't want to worry you. He has been sick for quite a while now and-"

Alyss cut him off, "Worry us? Worry _us! _ I think we have a right to know if our friend could be _dying _Halt! What's wrong with him!"  
"There is no need to get angry, Alyss," Halt could see that she was about to interrupt again, "I _will_ tell you the truth, but for now I need you all to calm down."

The teens seemed to draw in a collective breath and one by one backed away from Halt who had only managed to step into the house before being pounced upon.

After everyone had been settled and Halt had a steaming mug of coffee cradled in his calloused hand he began to tell the story…

888888888**VERY**88888888888888888888888**FAR**88888888888888888888**AWAY**8888888888888888888

**(A/N: Okay listen up you young whipper snappers! This next scene really IS rated T for gore/violence. If you would rather read a clean summary of the next scene scroll down to my authors note at the bottom of the page as indicated with the asterisk (*) If not—keep reading!)**

Against the rocky cliffs of Meric stood a lone ranger, his cloak whipping in the wind as he looked into the churning waters below. Crowley frowned and moved away from the steep edge that dropped into the waves nearly a mile down.

He moved carefully as to not disturb the gory scene around him. He followed the bright red blood stains back to the small watch tower near the cliffs' edge. He stepped around the pooled blood in the doorway to survey the other rangers in the building. They were all inspecting the murder scene, and a gruesome one at that.

They hadn't determined the victim, yet he felt almost certain that their newest Ranger member had fallen to the brutal murderer. He would have to inform Gilan that his former apprentice had been killed, and he really didn't want to.

Holding his breath he stepped further into the room and watched as the blood around his feet shifted slighty. It was mostly dry but some of the darker stains hadn't completely congealed and dried leaving the dark red blood to ripple as the Rangers moved about. A bloody arrow was protruding from the wall, dripping slowly onto the sheepskin rug below.

"It's a Ranger's." He said to no one, knowing that everyone in the room knew it. It just felt better to say it. Someone was a traitor….

It seemed that the arrow had shot the new Ranger, Rodger, completely through, but hadn't killed him, which meant that the Ranger who murdered him had planned it that way. Then while he lay defenseless on the ground the Ranger had taken an axe and chopped his body into pieces easy enough to drag to the cliff and throw over. He would have been alive for most of it, felt the agony as his body was cut to pieces, closer and closer towards his heart.

Crowley shook himself as a chill fluttered down his spine. This was his worst nightmare. If there was a traitor among their ranks then there would be no way of defense. Every Ranger would be target to this deadly force—and no one knew who would be next.

"Crowley, sir?" One of the younger Ranger's came up to him, his voice shaking slightly "We still have not been able to find Rodger and everyone in the town is accounted for."  
"Then it was him." He laid a hand on the Ranger's shoulder to both comfort the young man and support himself as he felt his knees become a small bit weak.

He was used to blood, but if there was a traitor in their ranks he knew that they wouldn't stop with just one. For some reason this seemed to purposeful—without real reason—except to kill.

Crowley walked out of the scene, and back into the air. They would have to find the killer—and fast. He walked towards one of his senior Rangers who led him to the back of the small building.

There carved into the wooden wall was an Oakleaf symbol with the letter "I" painted into it with blood.  
"What do you think it means?" The Ranger asked his mentor who was brooding silently.

When Crowley finally answered he almost whispered, "It means we need to find the rest of the message."

***Okay so here's the summary for the last scene.**

_**So Crowley is investigating a murder scene in Meric (Gilan's old fief) and they realize that the victim is Rodger—the new Ranger that took Gilan's place. I describe the murder scene and exactly how it went down and then Crowley comes to the horrid realization that the murderer was a Ranger, and that he will kill again. The final paragraph ends with Crowley coming across a cryptic beginning of a message that leads him to believe that they will find MORE Ranger's dead. **_

**WAH WAH WAH! *Creepy music fills the air*  
HAHA! So I bet that most of you thought that this would just be a story about Will being all angsty and sick and Halt being all OOC and caring and crud. Well guess what! I know what a plot twist is!**

Actually the truth is it was going to be a story about that but then PLOT LIGHTENING STRUCK ME! SO I added in a whole murder investigation/conspiracy thingy! Don't worry Will and Halt will still be there—but they will now be busy wrapped up in all of the Order's problems! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I love my life!

Any who! OMG-WILIKERS! Guess what happened today guys? I graduated from High School! On this giant day of moving forward and taking new strides guess what I did when I got home.  
Went in my room and wrote… like I've been doing for the past 7 years…

**Ah well! Good things die hard—and hopefully my fan fictions and my writings never die.**

**I am so happy that I finally found out where this story is going! I didn't want to write another filler chapter so I didn't—I just waited for the plot bunnies to invade again…**

**Thanks so much for reading! If you would review I would definitely appreciate it! If you are signed in when you review I will respond back to you—that's a promise! I love you guys!  
**


	7. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: For those who care… I don't own RA and I never will…**

**A/N: For those who care my trip to England was AmAzInG! I really hope that I can go back sometime, and I also hope that your school years are going well too ****  
I know that it is a little confusing sometimes to read an updated chapter if you're not quite sure what's happened so far so I'll type up a quick summary to refresh everyone's memory (Including my own).**

**Will, our accident-prone little junkie has once again gotten himself addicted to Warmweed. Good going, mate. Now Halt is all outta sorts worrying about his young apprentice and Gilan is there too. Gilan's short-term-apprentice-and-now-fully-fledged-ranger friend Rodger has gotten himself killed by some rogue Ranger that no one can seem to find. The murderer left the first part of a message at the crime scene. "i". Yep… and that's all that you've forgotten from previous chapters of- ****Adonne**** de la Chaleur.**

**So without further ado here is chapter 7! Happy reading!**

**888888888888888 888888888888888888888 888888888888888888**

_November,_

_ There has not been much to report on this month. Will and Halt both seem to be doing much better- Will is improving miraculously and only requires two doses of warmweed a day…and Halt? Well Halt seems to be exuding a strange sort of confidence he didn't seem to have whenever I was his apprentice. This may stem from the fact that Will never complains or asks questions but whatever it is it has Halt in a great mood. _

_I think we are all settling into our routine. I still have not been called back to my fief, although I find it strange that Crowley hasn't done so. He seems to be hiding something from us, even Halt says so. I don't think Rodger would have gone without a fight so it must be something about that. I don't understand, though. It's been 5 weeks. Surely my cottage in Meric still cannot be a crime-scene? What does Crowley need before he will let me return to give last rights to Rodger?_

_I guess for now I must wait for something to happen, as it turns out Halt and I are to take Will on his first hunt since the sickness took him bright and early tomorrow morning, so for now I will rest. I only hope that my brain will be as tired as my hand is so that I may fall asleep quickly. _

Gilan closed the small leather bound notebook and stuffed it in his nightstand. He stretched slowly feeling the long hours of hard labor start to melt away as sleep called to him. He lay back against the pillow, hoping that all would go well in the morning.

**8888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888 8888888888888**

"Gilan. You must wear more than that! You'll freeze to death!" Halts scolding words were upon him as soon as he stepped from the cottage door. Gilan looked down at his four layers of clothes underneath his large Ranger's cloak and wondered how much more would fit under the black and white flowing fabric.

"I think this whole thing is making you paranoid." Gilan told his mentor who was strapping a saddle onto Abelard. Will stood silently by Tug doing the same and the small horse was chewing on his mussed hair.

Once the horses were ready they headed off, their bows ready for action. Halt glanced back at Will and saw that he was currently attempting to grab snow from lower hanging branches as they passed them by. He turned head, from fear of laughing as Will pulled some off of a branch upsetting the rest of the tree and getting an avalanche of snow that cascaded all over him and Tug. Gilan didn't hold in his laughter and after a while Halt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He didn't know what was funnier- Wills' blunder or watching his dance the snow off of himself.

The horses did well making their way through the heavy snow, but Halt knew that they would need to be on foot for the actual hunting. They found a dense copse of trees that gave a warm shelter and left the horses with oats and treasured apples as thanks. Then they ventured out into the cold.

Halt tried to include Will as much as possible, telling him to practice his tracking. He still wasn't remembering everything and had to be told what to do at every step of the way but he had surprised them in training and they had high hopes for him today.

"Okay, Will now I want you to think hard. What tracks are these?" Halt pointed at the obvious array of snow rabbit tracks and waited while his apprentice puzzled it out. He could see the confusion in Will's eyes but there was a harsh determination beneath it. After a good long look Will looked up at Halt and said, "Rabbits?"  
"Are you asking me or telling me?"

At that moment something changed in Will's eyes. The cloudy film that constantly seemed to cover them dissolved and he blinked several times taking in his surroundings. There was a strange clarity in his eyes and a bright intrigue that Halt had not seen in months.

"…Will?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to break what was happening but wanting to know what was going on.

"Where are we?" Will asked in a voice that wasn't what Halt had become accustomed two in the last two months. For the first time he sounded alive and curious.

"Will? It's really you! Gilan get over here- It's Will!"

Gilan who had been tracking a herd of deer in a nearby glen hurried over, all chances for snagging the stag gone with Halt's reckless yelling. As he neared he heard Will asking questions a million miles an hour.

"What do you mean? Where are we? Was I asleep? Why are we here? Wait… is that Gilan? Why is it snowing? Did we go North!"  
Halt seemed unable to summon the strength to stop Wills' rambling so Gilan cut him off "Will. Will look at me!" When the boy looked over Gilan found himself at a loss for words.  
"What happened?" Halt asked.

"I would like to know that myself!" Will interjected, looking around wildly.

"Will I need you to think hard and tell me everything you remember."  
"Well we were getting ready to go meet Gilan. I remember feeling sick so I decided to go to bed early… but I don't remember waking up," He paused for a moment before a look of horror crossed his face, "…Am I dead?"

"No! No you're not!" Halt took Will's face in both hands, "No Will—You are very much alive!" Relief and Happiness washed over Halt's face, but Will looked even more confused.

"I really am dead, aren't I"

**8888888888888 88888888888888888888888888 888888888888888**

Crowley surveyed the scene in horror. Two more rangers had been killed bringing the death toll to eight. Crowley shook his head as flashes of gruesome crime scenes danced through his subconscious. He didn't want to remember them. It was all too much.

He motioned for an apprentice Ranger, who looked very pale and was shaking to come over to him. He reached into his pocket and drew out a pad of leaf paper and a lead pencil and wrote a few lines. Then handing the boy the message he sent him on his way.

He gazed past the two bodies, torn apart and piled by the stables at the two rangers leaves painted in blood on the side of the barn. "t" and "H".  
The message was now "i play wtH" Crowley didn't know how it would all end but he did know that there was no "playing" involved.

**88888888888888 8888888888888888888888888 888888888888888**

Gilan heard a knock at the door and found Alyss, bundled up and red faced holding a messenger hawk. He invited her in and she quickly walked to Halt and passed the bird off.

"I wasn't supposed to talk with anyone until I had given you the message," She said as he unrolled the small scroll that had been attached to its leg.

Halt read the short note and shot a glance at Gilan, then with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes he said, "Thank you Alyss. If you would like to stay and warm up please do so. Will is in the next room—he made a lot of progress today and he's sleeping it off." She thanked him and quietly made her way into Will's room. Halt's face dropped.

"What is it?" Gilan said crossing to Halt by the fire.

"Crowley is sending an urgent message for us to meet him in Meric. He wants us to review the first crime scene."  
"Wait…first?" Gilan said, "Then there have been more than one murder!"  
"It would appear that way. He's also said to not tell anyone where we are going."  
"What's happening, Halt?"  
"I wish I knew, but Crowley seems to want to keep whatever it is a secret—even from his own people so it must be something huge." Halt stared into the fire with troubled eyes.

"…I've never heard of Ranger's being murdered in their fiefs. Sure there have been some incidents while traveling but in their _homes_?"

They were both quiet for a time.  
"I can't go." Halt said—stating what they both knew. Will was finally making real progress and they had been warned not to hinder him. If they went on some road trip following a murderer who knows how long it would take him to recover.

Gilan sighed and said, "I'll go pack." He started to walk out of the room but Halt stopped him.

"Gilan," He turned to his former apprentice, "Thank you for everything you have done for me. For us," he added gruffly.  
Gilan nodded, "It was my pleasure to live here again. I hope that the next time I am here Will will be recovered fully"

"I do too."

**8888888888888888 888888888888888888888 88888888888888888**

**Ok ok so a pretty short chapter! I'm sorry! I've been trying to plan and type the rest of the story just because I don't want it to get too confusing or become full of detail mistakes. I'll be posting more as soon as I finish ****  
Thanks for being so patient with me!  
Lee**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I spent a lot of time writing this the least you could do is take two minutes to drop in and write a sentence or two. Thank 'ya!**


	8. The Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have. Never Will.**

**A/N: As author's we make mistakes- that's what editors are for. Unfortunately in fan fiction we rarely have editors that are in our heads and know where we are going so my editor didn't catch my plot mistake before I posted it. I don't blame her at all it was completely MY FAULT!**

**So here's the thing. The message left in blood should read**

"**i play wt" And that's all you should know- okay? That's it. It'll all make sense later but for now just grin and bear it :D We are almost done, folks. 2-3 more chapters in both this fanfic and my other fanfic Day of Reckoning! I don't know what I'm going to do once I finish. I have so many story ideas I don't know which one to pick up!**

**Well happy reading,**

**Lee**

**888888888888 88888888888 8888888888 888888888 88888888 8888888 888888 88888 8888 888 88 8**

The snow crunched under their light boots as the hooded figures crossed towards the small wind-beaten cottage on the cliff. The snow covered the streaks of scarlet that had weathered to black upon the rocky ground and made it pure once more. The darkness that surrounded the place was only an echo of the violence that had occurred weeks before. Crowley shook his head trying to forget the images of the blood streaking the walls and floors of Gilan's cottage, who now trudged sullenly behind him. When they had informed the young ranger of his apprentice's fate he had taken it stoically, yet as they grew closer to his home Gilan became more and more less comfortable with the whole idea of going inside. He didn't know how he could call it home when it reeked of the blood of someone he had befriended. He had really had great hopes for the boy, Rodger. He had been a good kid; small, dark, quiet with large inquisitive eyes. He had been a good apprentice and coming to Gilan already fully trained he only needed to be tested and Gilan had found their time together enjoyable. Secretly he had hoped that one day Rodger would get to beat Will at something, in hopes that Halt would see that Gilan himself wasn't just a 'useless apprentice'.

But now it was all over.

Gilan faced the door and could see the old blood stains leaking out on the cobblestones of his porch. He leaned against a beam for support as Crowley instructed the other Rangers to check the perimeter. Then motioning to Gilan he crossed to the door and pushed it in. The hinges shrieked in protest and jammed, and Crowley shoved it causing the door to burst inward to reveal the darkness beyond. It was almost fluid, the darkness. It swirled and crept into Gilan's heart and shook him with a sense of dread.

"It's not going to be easy. But you know this house the best. We need to know if the rogue took anything or left anything here. We need a fresh pair of eyes."

Gilan nodded, not trusting himself to speak and stepped into the room. Crowley reached for a lantern hanging by the door and struck a match. The glow from the oiled wick revealed a room straight from nightmare. Trails of blood splashed up and down each wall, splattering furniture and decorating the room in red streamers. Gilan closed his eyes wishing that he didn't know the source of the red ribbons. He wished he could take back his offer to Rodger—he wished he had been here to fight the rogue. What had he been thinking letting a brand new ranger take over an entire fief!

"Gilan," Crowley's voice had traveled to the center of the room, "Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"  
Gilan opened his eyes with a new sense of purpose. If he couldn't protect Rodger in death then he would avenge his death. He stared wide eyed at the carnage, trying to remember what his old home had looked like when it wasn't blood-covered. He noted his grandfather clock, one of his most prized possessions, ticking away right where it was supposed to be. His collection of swords were still hung above the fire place, and his kitchen was absolutely spotless. He checked his bedroom too, but it was locked and nothing seemed out of place once he got in. Gilan walked slowly towards Rodger's room and pushed open the door. He could see everything as if Rodger were still alive. The room even smelled of his ranger friend—of wood and cinnamon. Gilan glanced briefly over Rodger's things, feeling as though he was intruding and left the room. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, and he just couldn't shake it.

He walked back to where Crowley was standing, bringing the light back to his officer.  
"What did you say killed Rodger?" he asked, feeling like his tugging had something to do with this.

"Well the rogue first pierced him with an arrow. It went through his body, we presume it didn't kill him, though. We retrieved the arrow from the wall over here," Crowley showed him the hole, "but it was not distinctive. We don't know whose arrow it was."  
"Where did all the blood come from?"  
"Well we believe that he used an axe when the arrow failed to kill him immediately. You can tell from the streaks here and here," Crowley motioned to adjoining walls, "That he was still alive for this time. The blood was still pumping through his veins when these cuts were made—we can tell from the arching pattern."

Gilan felt sick. He closed his eyes as he felt the room spinning. A memory flashed to the front of his mind.

Walking in on the farmhands' son chopping up one of the old sows to be sold on the market. He was being too careless with the axe and blood was flying everywhere. Gilan remembered the blood- so dark and warm splattering onto his clothes. He remembered falling back and gazing at the ceiling as the trails of blood splashed higher and higher. He remembered feeling sick as the thick liquid dripped down upon his face, but feeling like he couldn't move.

"Gilan. Are you alright? Let's go sit down." Crowley's voice broke the connection and he gasped as he came back to reality.

"…It…It's not…on the ceiling." He said and looked at Crowley his body shaking with the realization.

"What? Gilan—I should have known not to bring you here. It is obviously too- "

"It's not on the ceiling." Gilan cut him off gazing upwards, "The blood. It's not on the ceiling."

Crowley too gazed up at the clean wood above them, stunned.

"If he was chopped up there would be blood on the ceiling, right. The axe would have had blood on it and when the rogue flung it upwards to chop down right?" Crowley had gone very still. Gilan continued.

"So the only possible way that would happen would be if there was no axe involved, right? There would have to be some cast off from whatever was used unless…"  
They both knew what the unless was but it was Crowley that said it in a shaking voice.

"Unless it was a set up."

"Right…and that means…"

888888888888 88888888888 8888888888 888888888 88888888 8888888 888888 88888 8888 888 88 8

**Gilan:"…I have a big pinkie toe!"**

**Crowley: "…Wait…what?"**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN So now you know. The rogue is Rodger. Yes yes poor Gilan—raising in infidel. **

**Ah well another chapter is finished and something new has come into the light! So excited that the mystery is unfolding! PLEASE REVIEW WITH QUESTIONS—I MAY FORGET TO ANSWER EVERYTHING AND IT'LL BE HELPFUL TO HAVE ALL THAT IN A REVIEW FORM.**

******Now onto some really cool stuff- A contest! As you can see above my review number is very close to 100 XD! I am very excited to get 100 reviews and therefore I am going to give out a prize to the 100****th**** person that is so awesome to me in giving me a "real" review.  
A "real" review is longer than 3 words and isn't just. "Oi good job" give me some FEEDBACK!**

**Now the prize will be a commission piece drawn by me of practically anything. I am doing a lot of watercoloring recently so I'm very familiar with that medium right now but it can really be anything you would like. Here is my deviant art just plug that into a URL box press SHIFT+ENTER and you'll find my page. Click on gallery at the top to view my work.  
I'll be giving away ONE picture to ONE person. I do not to anything nasty (I.E. Nekkid people, 2 nekkid people, 3 nekkid people, or armies of purple unicorns—especially if they are nekkid unicorns)******

**But seriously good luck and happy reading!**

**Lee**


	9. The Message

**Discaimer: Nope. I don't own it. Did you really think I was a man?**

**A/N: Well I know it has been a long time and I know that I haven't been as good about updating as I wanted to be but somehow we will get through this. I just finished my other story "Day of Reckoning" under the Underland Chronicles and in celebration I get to pick up my other stuff.  
I don't know if you guys have realized this but college is hard. Really hard. I have so much stuff on my plate going to school full time and also carrying a 25 hour/week job on my shoulders. It's been a little hectic around here lately.**

**I also decided to put my stories on haitus until I finished "Day of Reckoning". I was getting the details confused on all of them and would have to reread them every time I wanted to update and it was a little maddening. Plus I was tired of writing 3 stories with 3 different groups of people waiting for an update so I decided to take them one at a time. **

**Yay! I've now picked up "Adonne De La Chaleur" again and am excited to continue.**

**Without further ado here is the next chapter, which by the way is a beast!**

**RANGER'S APPRENTICE RANGER'S APPRENTICE RANGER'S APPRENTICE RANGER'S APPRENTICE**

_What are we missing?_ Gilan wondered staring again and again at the 8 letters in front of him.

"I play wtH" How many more would have to die to complete the message. There was no rhyme or reason to any of the killings. Each happened in a different way, all horribly bloody and gruesome but with no order. The killings seemed to sprout up everywhere. Wherever Rodger was or whatever he was planning there was no pattern to it.

Gilan massaged his tired eyes as Crowley reentered the tent. They had returned to headquarters at dawn and neither one of them had slept since their horrible realization that Rodger was indeed the traitor. Crowley sat a steaming mug of black coffee in front of Gilan who murmured his thanks. Tipping the hot liquid down his throat he felt refreshed and asked Crowley to hand him the first few case files again. He glanced through them, knowing full well that he had already memorized all of the details.

"I just wish we could guess what he's trying to tell us." Gilan said, feeling the long days in the tent wearing on him. How many more Rangers would have to die before Rodger had gotten his fill of slaughter?

"Has anyone reported another murder?" Gilan asked and Crowley shook his head.

"At this point all the rangers have been called to headquarters. Even the best cannot be prepared for this. So far we have had letters from each of the remaining confirming their safety and they should all arrive sometime in the next few days. We'll take inventory afterward. I would also like to inform all of them of the details. So far all I have told them is that there is something threatening the rangers."

Gilan nodded his head, knowing that it was best that some of the rangers didn't know about the rogue. Some of them were rather fond of playing the hero.

"Well if no more bodies are found," Gilan said, "then Rodger intentionally left a letter out of this word. It would have to be a vowel to make any sense."

"It is most likely an 'I'" Crowley stated, "the word is most likely 'with'"

Gilan nodded, already having come to that conclusion, "But he is very meticulous. Why would he leave out a letter? And why is the H capitalized?"

Crowley shook his head. None of it made any sense.

XxXxX

"Will?" Halt called quietly, not wanting to disturb his apprentice if he was sleeping, "Will? Are you awake?"

There was no answer.

"Will?" He called again quietly before pushing the door slightly open. He could see from the neatly made bed that Will was no longer in the room.

Sighing Halt tried to think where his apprentice would be. Ever since their hunting excursion Will had spent his days coming in and out of awareness. Halt didn't know whether or not he liked this. Will would be aware of his surroundings one moment and in the next his eyes would cloud over and he would be lost once again to the drug.

More than once Will had begun a task that Halt had assigned him and then fallen into a stupor and wandered off. As Halt surveyed the half filled basin of water on the porch and the empty bucket laying on its side he assumed that this occurrence had happened again. Will had started his morning chores and was now…. Halt glanced around looking for signs of his apprentice.

Halt finally found Will in the barn, brushing Tug's mane. He seemed to have a strange connection with the animal, especially in the drug induced haze. Halt came up behind him and touched his shoulder, causing the boy to sluggishly turn to face him—waiting for an order.

"Will. The Baron has called me and the other battlemasters into a meeting this morning. I'm leaving now. I want you to stay in the house, do you understand?"

Will nodded his head slowly and handed the brush to Halt, who placed it on the shelf. Halt saddled Abelard and made sure he had a good drink of water before starting off. He would be gone only a few hours and he knew that the castle horse trainers would spoil his horse rotten, so he wasn't worried about feeding him before he left.

Halt glanced around the yard before bringing Abelard to a gentle gallop towards the city. Everything was peaceful.

XxXxX

Lady Pauline had just finished her morning walk around the city center when familiar hoofbeats were heard coming up behind her. They slowed and she pursed her lips, hiding her smile. Halt rarely showed her any attention in public. Without turning she said, "Why, Halt. What a surprise."  
"I wouldn't suspect it to be too great a surprise." He grumbled.

"Oh? Well it's the first time this winter that you've been away from your apprentice. I would think that would warrant some surprise on my part. I would assume this means that he is on the mend?"  
Halt nodded, his gray brow drawing together in confusion, "While he is doing better I would have rather not left him alone. If the Baron had not called a meeting with us then I would not have come into town."  
"Us?" Lady Pauline asked, looking at Halt from below her cloaks hood.

"Arald called all of the battlemasters in for a meeting today. Did you not receive your letter?"

"No. I did not know there was a meeting. He must have come back in the night." She said matter-of-factly.

"In the night? Where has he been?"

"The King summoned him about a week ago. Really Halt, you should stay on top of things."

"He has been gone for a week… and you are sure that he did not return a few days ago?"

"No. I had Alyss try to get some letters signed yesterday, but she was turned away from his court. He had not returned. Halt—what is it? Why are you so pale?"  
Halt was silent for a moment considering her words. Gilan's disappearance after word of a mysterious . Then a meeting with a Baron who was not even there to call one. Halt stomach dropped out and with a jerk he reeled Abelard around, spurring him back towards the place he should have never left.

XxXxX

The rider was weary. The sunset in the distance blurred with the renewed tears leaking from his eyes. He gasped for breath, knowing that his time was coming to a close. If only he could make it back—warn the others.

His horse was gasping for breath, white foam drenching his lips and sweat tricking from his tired hide. Yet he galloped on, unaware that any amount of speed would not save his master.

Reaching the edge of the forest the horse dodged trees, knowing exactly where to go from years of travelling this route. The rider rested upon his neck, tied into the saddle with ropes. The three black arrows piercing his back trickled blood as he shifted to breathe.

His friends. His allies. He was so close… yet he knew he would never see another ranger again.

XxXxX

Crowley looked upon the crowd of Rangers that had gathered outside of the main tent. They all wore looks of curiosity and worry. Many of them did not know the details of the killings but rumors were spreading like wildfire.

"How many do we have here?" Crowley turned to Gilan who was currently checking off names from a list.  
"At our last count we had 38 rangers present. We are now trying to figure out which ones are missing." He went back to his list.

Crowley meditated on this information quietly, trying to decide what to tell the rangers outside. There were currently 51 rangers in the corp, if Rodger still counted as a ranger and 13 of them weren't here. That meant that there were 5 rangers that were unaccounted for.

These numbers did nothing to calm Crowley's rolling stomach. He sighed and walked out of tent, calling for attention.

The rangers, who were quiet in nature to begin with, instantly were silent. Crowley took a moment to survey his comrades before speaking.

"It has come to our attention that we have a rogue on our hands. His name is Rodger Merriworth and he was formerly an apprentice of Gilan. So far we have found eight bodies that are linked to him. We need to know if anyone has seen anything strange- " His words were cut off my a cry from the back.

The crowd turned to see a horse and rider stumbling into the clearing. The rider, drenched in blood was most definitely a ranger. With a jolt Crowley recognized the horse. It belonged to Devon of Hemshire.

The rangers rushed to meet him, but Crowley knew that it was too late. As he got closer he could see that he was just too still. To peaceful. The rangers realized this as well and stopped a few feet from the tired horse and his rider. Crowley moved forward to close Devon's eyes and noticed that something had been cut into his forehead. Using the clothe of his sleeve he wiped away the blood that had ceased to flow and found himself looking at an oak leaf with an "l" carved into it.

"I am so sorry, my friend." He felt the sorrow of the last few days take hold and was unable to speak any more.

"Sir… I think you need to see this." One of the more stoic rangers called out to him from the other side of the gasping horse, who seemed to know that it was too late for his long-time friend. Crowley crossed to the other side to see Jonathan hovering over Devon's saddlebag. It was covered in blood as well, some dripping from the bottom. He slowly lifted the top to find two faces staring out at him, the letters "a" and "l" carved into their pulseless brows.

Gilan's shaking voice broke his gaze, which had been transfixed upon the dead eyes of his comrades.

"'all.' So that's the rest of the message? I play wtH all?" He hurried back to the tent to get his quill and journal of notes. Something was itching at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
"There is still one ranger missing," Crowley said to no one in particular, doing the math in his head.

The rangers around him pulled themselves together and relieved Devon's horse of its fallen rider, laying him and the satchel in a private tent.

"Crowley," Gilan's strained voice brought him once again into reality, "I—I figured it out."

He looked as though he was going to be sick. With shaking hands he handed the journal to Crowley who read the words written there in disbelief.

At the top Gilan had written ' I play wtH all'. Each of the letters had been crossed and unscrambled beneath.

'Halt will pay'.


	10. The Arrow

**There is no excuse. I'm just lazy. This is my last chapter before the epilogue! We're almost done! For those of you who have stuck with it this whole time- thanks. For those of you who are new- welcome! I should be posting the ending soon after this so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Lee**

**A/n: I don't own it. At all. Although I am rather proud of the things I do not seem to own.**

**P.S.! WARNING TO ALL! THERE IS A BIT OF FOWL MOUTHEDNESS LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER. BE. WARNED. NOW. ALSO HALT IS A BIT OOC. But I think both are explainable by what is happening so do not tell me these things in reviews. I have already acknowledged the fact that Halt is OOC please don't waste my time by telling me the obvious. **

**As always please review this chapter and ask me any questions that need to be cleared up in the epilogue. Thanks!**

"Will!" Abelard galloped into the clearing his rider standing in the stirrups to see past the trees, "William!"

The horse jerked still as the house came into view, Halt pulling the reins much harder than he had intended to. For a moment both horse and rider stood transfixed at the dazzling flames leaping from their home before Halt urged Abelard forward.

The cabin was alight with fire, the timber walls and roof perfect kindle. Smoke poured from every window creating a beacon in the morning sky. Without thinking Halt leapt off of Abelard and crashed through the front door, screaming for his apprentice.

The boy was nowhere in sight- not that much was. Smoke stung Halt's eyes as he pushed past fallen timbers searching for Will. Two large trunks blocked Halt's path into the boy's room and fire ran from the wood like liquid, dancing at the edge's of Halt' s cloak at he tried to push past. Finally with a running leap Halt vaulted over the largest trunk toppling straight through the door and into Will's room.

There was no sign of his apprentice. Ducking to avoid part of the collapsed roof Halt yelled Will's name again and again- every second taking him closer to unconsciousness. He fell to his knees, sucking in precious oxygen near the floor and pushed himself back onto his feet. A cracking sound above him alerted him of more falling beams and he jumped out of the way just in time. All around him was flame and smoke. It was endless. The heat emanating from the deadly blaze ripped at his lungs and he choked.

Feeling like his head was about to explode Halt made out sunlight coming from the bottom edge of Will's small window. He crawled toward it- no longer having the strength to stand, maneuvering past licking flames and fallen thatching. He made it through the window, very ungracefully to say the least, and fell in a heap below his burning home as everything faded into blackness.

Halt gasped as the world came back to him. Pushing himself up he hacked the dirty air from his lungs. The ground beneath him swayed but he shook away the dizziness and forced himself to his feet. Stumbling away from his burning home one sound broke through the ringing in his ears- the frantic neighing of two horses. He ran in the direction of the stable, which he had not realized was also ablaze.

Tug was pulling frantically at his lead as Abelard reared, unable to help his friend.

"Shhh, shhh Tug shhh" Halt tried to sooth the panicking pony, releasing the rope with unsteady fingers.

Immediately Tug bolted from the fiery stable. Abelard stopped only momentarily for Halt to weakly throw himself on top of him, before racing into the open air. Instead of stopping, like Halt had intended he raced back towards their burning house.

Halt soon realized what both horses were after. He could see a small form huddled in the entryway.

"Will!" Halt was immediatly off of Abelard- pushing his way through the burning rubble. He reached the boy, who was feebly moving through the smoke.

"Will!" Halt called out again, shaking his pupil's shoulders roughly, "Come on- we've got to get you out of here."

He managed to pull his apprentice from the rubble and towards the nervous horses.

"What were you doing!" He coughed out, barely audible. Will said nothing in reply.

Halt managed to drag Will to the trees where he propped the barely conscious boy up against a sturdy pine. Grabbing an arrow from a reserve he kept on Abelard's saddle at all times Halt snapped it nearly in half and placed it in his horses' mouth.

"Take this to the Baron. He will know what it means."

As Abelard galloped away Halt turned back to Will, who was beginning to stir.

"Will. Can you hear me? What happened?"

"Fire. Everything. on fire. I tried to stop it, but... water. no...more water." He began to hack mercilessly, and Halt tried to soothe his apprentice, looking around for some way to save their house. There was nothing.

"It's alright Will. You did everything you could. Let's get you up on Tug." He would send Will to Redmont and stay to salvage the remains of his cabin, the remains of him home.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

In the forest, the few leaves that have survived the harsh winter crinkle on their branches.

In the forest the sounds of the birds have died away.

I smell smoke.

It is dark and cold.

I remember this cold feeling.

I have been a slave to it for so long.

In the forest all birdsong has stopped.

In the forest I can hear the creaking of a bow being drawn into position.

Halt must be out hunting.

I can hear him drawing his longbow further and further back.

It is almost in position.

In the forest...

Halt is in the forest...

Then... who is standing beside me? Who has helped me onto Tug?

Halt. It is Halt. He is beside me now.

But then... who is in the forest? Who is behind us?

I come to my senses just as the creaking stops. I know that there is one second maybe two in which the archer will meditate before releasing his deadly arrow. I don't remember doing it but suddenly I am leaping. Halt it yelling at me but I can now hear the resounding _twang_ of the bow releasing its masterfully targeted weapon. I can feel it carving it's way into me. Not Halt. Me.

I feel it deep in my back, burrowing itself deeper into my chest as we topple into the snow. I feel my breath, quick and sharp swirling around the penetration.

Halt is screaming something- I am sure it is my name, yet for some reason I cannot understand him.

The cold is coming. It is coming.

I can feel it oozing into me as the hot hole in my body lets all the heat out.

I welcome it. It is coming.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

There is nothing but red. Everything is red.

Halt crashed through the forest tearing through limbs and bushes, not caring that he was an open target. All he could think of was his apprentice lying in the snow with an arrow through his heart and the bastard who had shot him.

He didn't know who they were or why they had done it but he was going to kill them.

The bloody coward had run further into the forest. Halt had heard them going. As if they were taunting him.

The nerve of the beast- hunting him and his apprentice and then running away. Oh yes, the mangy dog would pay for his actions.

Halt drew his bow, which had never left his side, up to eye level as a twig snapped ahead of him. In the dead silence of the forest, every sound was a signal of the enemy. Finally on the edge of murder Halt became calm. All of the burning fire had left his body and he felt a steady rage pounding through his veins.

This was it. He was about to come face to face with the betrayer. He didn't know how many others this man had killed but vengeance for the one boy laying in the clearing behind him would be enough for Halt.

Halt drew his bow back as more leaves rustled, then the crunching of snow alerted him of the arrival of the coward.

"Kill me... if you want to now. But I want my fair chance at your head too."

The dark hooded figure moved out of the trees his bow clutched tightly in his hand, already loaded.

"We'd both kill each other." Said the figure, "I wouldn't miss- would you?"

Halt said nothing, his heart pounding wildly in his ears. It was a ranger. Of course he had known this all along, but seeing him in the flesh and cloak was just...shocking. How could a ranger turn on his fellow kinsman?

He could only get one word out of his mouth, "..._why"._

"_Why? _ Why you ask. Well I'll avoid the niceties and get straight on with it..."

He gave a mad cackle of a laugh, "I knew you would be like this. I knew you wouldn't even want to know my _name_. You're too shallow to understand real pain aren't you, Halt. The Hero. Halt the Brave. Halt the Conqueror.

I guess that's what people call you when you save the day. But do you know what happens when instead of meeting an army at the correct time a certain ranger decides to take a back route?"

"What are you talking about?" Halt questioned, his bow never leaving the mark over the man's heart.

"You must remember the day clearly. When you lead an band of the brave in an ambush against Morgarath's army? Really now, Halt. It's the only reason your name is ever mentioned."

"What does it have to do with you?"

"It has... _everything_ to do with me!" The man exploded, "I have lived with your fowl name across my tongue ever since that day. I have vowed with every waking breath that I would catch you and I would kill you in the same sneaky betraying way that you killed my parents."

"I can tell from your voice that you are of Araulen decent. I have not killed one of my own people."

"Oh I don't mean that you killed them with your hands- if you had my revenge would have come much sooner. I am talking about your little hero display. Their village took the brunt of the attack while you lead your sneaking little army out of harms way."

"Your parents... they died in the village. But it was unstoppable- surely someone explained it to you. If we hadn't have gone around then the battle, maybe even the whole war would have been avoided."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DANM ABOUT SOME STUPID BATTLE! Do you _know where I was when my parents were attacked? _I was underneath our house. I heard the whole thing. My mother told me 'don't worry. Halt will be here soon. He will save us.'"

They stood there in silence, the only sound was two creaking bows being stretched to the limit.

"I listened to the wargals breaking into the house. I heard my father die first. His blood spilled down into our cellar. My mother went next, I now realize that they raped her before killing her, although at the time I had no idea what was happening. And all the while I just _knew _that Halt would be there soon. But you never came."

"I was going around to save the people of Araulen. There was no guarantees that they would all be alright."

"Oh I've heard the tale- but I know the truth. Halt the Ranger should have been there and he wasn't. I lost everything that day. My home. My family. My friends. Everything. So now I have taken it from you as well. But I'm going to take more. I'm going to take your life."

"I don't think your going to do that... Rodger, is it?"

"That's not my name, but you have a good ear in you at least. I have been called Rodger ever since that day, but my real name is Desmar. It means cursed one."

"Well I am sorry to hear that." Halt retightened his grip on the longbow, feeling the strain on his muscles.

"I am not sorry to bear it. It fits me. And now I think I shall pass it onto you."

Halt remained silent. All of this destruction. It was all pointless. There was no use feeling guilty over something that had already long passed. And there was no way he was going to let some kid tell him how his life was going to play out.

"Well, Desmar. I believe we have come to the crossroad. What are you going to do?"

"What any Ranger would do. I will kill you and restore my honor!"

"If you believe that that is the way that Rangers act then I don't think you understood our way of life at all."

Desmar sneered, and with a strange glint in his eyes he released the arrow that had been so powerfully drawn. Halt watched it in slow motion- as if it were gliding towards him. He drifted over, away from it's deadly sting and in one swift movement was back into place. With a heady twang his own bow snapped back into rest, the arrow shooting from it at maximum speed. With an accuracy that only years could perfect he turned and left the clearing, knowing that his arrow had hit home.

As he got farther and farther from Desmar, Halt realized that his feet were carrying him away from Will as well. Was it because he knew what he would find. Could he even go back and face Will?

He slowly forced himself back towards his smoldering cabin remains and the horrors he knew the clearing would possess. Coming closer to the clearing he heard something that he did not expect. Voices.

He crept towards them and realized with a rush of relief that Gilan was speaking in a loud voice, directing a group from Redmont to put out the fire in the house and stable.

Halt came out of the forest in a trance, his body shaking- not wanting to look at the crowd around what he was sure was now his apprentice's lifeless form. He didn't want to think of the goodbye.

"Halt?" A voice cried out from beside him. Crowley was there, supporting him as he felt the horror and sadness overtake him.

Gilan rushed over.

"Halt, what happened."

"Rodger... Dasmar... he set the cabin alight... shot Will... he... he shot Will."

"Where is he? Where is Rodger?" He could make out Crowley voice, through the haze of pain.

"Back there...He shot him... he shot will. I...I killed him." With every pronunciation of Will's death Halt felt the pain grow inside of his chest.

He felt them pulling him towards the crowd and he tried to resist.

"No... I can't see him. Not like this. I can't see him." They weren't understanding.

"But he's been calling for you Halt. Show him that you're okay."

Gilan's words stopped Halt in his tracks. Calling for him? Then... Will was still alive? Halt had seen the arrow- piercing the boys' heart. It had pierced directly over his heart? How had he survived?

"He's alive?" He barely choked out.

"Yes. The doctor's caring for him now. And by the noise he's making I'm pretty sure he's alive and kicking!" Crowley said with a hint of humor in his voice.

And with that Halt was off, pushing away from Gilan and Crowley who protested at the sudden outburst, and breaking through the crowd.

They parted and Halt saw the most wonderful sight he had every laid eyes on. Will- propped up agianst Tug, with the best doctor from Redmont stitching up his back.

Halt fell to his knees before the boy- not knowing what else to do or say.

"The doc says that the arrow hit my scapula. Whatever that is. He says the tip broke off and it slowed it down enough to miss my heart. But... that doesn't mean that it doesn't... hurt." Will winced as the doctor stitched more of the hole closed.

"Will..." Halt couldn't put into words what he was feeling.

"Yeah...," Will said, "I thought you were gone too."

Halt looked up into his apprentice's eyes. Knowing that for once- through all the chaos and the pain- that everything was going to be alright.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**So I don't know if I liked that ending. What did you think? Leave me a review to tell me!**

**It took me FOREVER to write this chapter. Thank God for the writing bug. Sometimes it just hits, you know?**

**Anywho- hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lee**


	11. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice**

**A/N: This will be my last chapter. I'm so happy it's over.**

**Epilogue**

Will stretched slowly feeling the scar tingle across his back. It had been nearly a year, but the star shaped scar still ached in the cold morning air. Everything was finally getting back to normal. Halt and Will had finally finished building their new home and to Will's disappointment Halt had celebrated by immediately picking up the intense routine of training and chores. Will had come to the conclusion that this was more to keep Halt from pining for the castle and it's inhabitants (especially a certain Lady Pauline), than to actually increase the stamina of his apprentice. After a year Will was almost at 100% but he still had his bad days.

"Will!" Halt's voice called from the house and he jogged down the small hill towards the cabin, marveling at how the new coat of white paint blended into the fresh snow.

He walked into the ante room, not bothering to hang his cloak- he knew that Halt would be sending him out again soon.

"Yes, Halt." He said as he entered the room, "Did you need something?"

"You have the day off."

Will blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Take the day off. You've worked hard these last few weeks and I think we both need a break from chores."

"Are... you feeling alright?"

"Yes." Halt said, "Now I don't know if you've noticed but there is snow on the ground which means that sooner or later Christmas will be here."

"Yes. I've noticed that that happens. What's this all about?"

"Well Crowley's been saying that if I don't use some more of my allotted budget he's going to come up here and force me to have fun. And we can't have that." Halt stared deeply into fire, more to hide the smile that was playing at the corners of his mouth than anything else.

Will was wondering what was going on.

"Anyway," Halt said turning to face Will. He threw a jingling bag toward Will who barely caught it before it hit his face, "Here's some of that budget. I've talked to Rodney and he's letting Horace off for the day as well. Go out and buy something for those girls that you are sweet on."

Will felt his face burn like fire. "Sir I-"

"There is no arguing. Girls are frivolous creatures. Now try to find something that is not too tacky."

"I... I...thank-"

"Will there is no need to thank me. It's Crowley's money. Now go before I change my mind."

Will backed up slowly, clutching the small purse and wondering if he was dreaming.

"Well... I mean... alright..." He turned and opened the door. With a flash or inspiration that spread into a grin he said, "He Halt... would you like me to pick out something for Lady Pauline or;"

"GET OUT!" Halt yelled behind him and Will only made it out of the door before bursting out laughing.

"Well I didn't think he would ever leave." Gilan said stepping out of Will's new bedroom.

Halt sighed, "I think I may be too hard on him- he seemed genuinely surprised by kindness."

"I don't think it was the kindness, but the perceptiveness."

"Hmmm..." Halt said once again turning to the fire.

"Well I've been waiting all year to crack this out and I'm not going to wait much longer."

He pulled a flask out of his bag and got down two shot glasses from a hidden cabinet in the wall.

Will took his glass, downing a bit of the burning liquid.

"So explain to me again why you don't want Will to try alcohol here?"

"I don't want to risk it."

"But he's a young man, he's going to get it somewhere. Wouldn't it be better to be there the first time he gets drunk."

"It didn't work out too well for you." Halt said, remembering the horrible hangover he had after the first time he had introduced whiskey to his apprentice.

"Well. I actually have a confession. It wasn't my first time to drink. I had been to the tavern once or twice with a few guys from the battle school."

Halt stared at him, "So you drank all of that whiskey. You had me drink all of that whiskey, when you already knew how it would be?"

"Pretty much," Gilan said, downing his shot in one swallow.

"Humph" Halt downed his as well, "Anyway I don't think Will would be as irresponsible as you. Ever since last year he hasn't showed any interest in anything but food."

They were silent for a while, watching the crackling of the flames.

Gilan finally spoke "So... Lady Pauline?"

Halt's scream of fury could be heard all the way through the snowy woods.

**Finished, Skoncil, Faerdig, Terminant, Terminee, Fertig, Fardiga, Finito, terminado- DONE!**

**I'm so glad that it's over. I've been procrastinating so much on this that it's a relief not to have to keep anyone waiting.**

**Well now that we're finished I would like to say a big special thank you to everyone who's read even one word that I've written. So THANK YOU!**


End file.
